Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face
by thedragonflyislove522
Summary: A new girl comes into town and tries to seduce Luke, and Lorelai’s a bit jealous. Nicole got out of the picture a little earlier than on the show. Set between Afterboom and Luke Can See Her Face. LL Chapter 14 is up. Now complete.
1. Introducing Miss Allison Doose

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

**A new girl comes into town and tries to seduce Luke, and Lorelai's a bit jealous. Nicole got out of the picture a little earlier than on the show. Set between Afterboom and Luke Can See Her Face.**

* * *

Chapter One: Introducing Miss Allison Doose

The town looked so beautiful this time of year. Although she loved when it was blanketed in delicate white snow, she had to admit that it was just as breathtaking when the trees were in full bloom. She needed some lovely scenery like this. It made her feel happier, which helped her take her mind off of Jason. She had been so depressed since the breakup. She thought that she had found someone she could really be with. Even with his neurotic quirks, she found herself falling for him. But she thought that fate was telling her something: He wasn't the one. So her outlook on the situation was beginning to change. The cats came to her house, and she thought that meant she was destined to be alone forever. But there had to be someone out there for her, so she wasn't about to give up just yet.

She always loved the atmosphere of Luke's, no matter how packed or how slow business was. Just being there made her feel better. And she guessed that being around Luke helped in that "feeling better" process since he was her friend and everything. She found that there seemed to be a lull this morning, so she sat in a seat at the counter. Lorelai heavily sighed and realized that not even Luke was in the diner. She found this to be extremely strange. She had never heard such a silence here; it bothered her a lot.

"Luke! You here?" she yelled. It really fascinated her that no one was here.

She then heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs to Luke's apartment. He now entered her view. She saw he was wearing his usual outfit: a flannel shirt, jeans, and a backwards baseball cap. He was also wearing his usual attitude of grumpiness.

"What do you want?" he asked as he pulled out a pencil and an order sheet.

"Why are you not in the diner?" she lashed out at him.

"I am in the diner," he declared.

"I'm well aware of that, but you weren't before."

"Before what?"

"Before! I came in the diner, and the place might as well have had tumbleweed floating around the floor because that's how deserted this place was."

"After 4, the place usually has a lull until 6 or 7, so I take a nap upstairs."

"That's not the point. No matter what time of the day it is, it's still possible for you to have a customer. So if a random person comes in here and isn't aware of you little 'nap time', they might think you're not in business anymore or something."

"What point are you trying to make here Lorelai? I'm too tired to decipher this little speech of yours."

"All I'm saying is that it's kinda weird that you or Caesar or someone wasn't here in the diner."

"Well, technically I was in the diner since I live in the diner. Plus, the only people who come here live in Stars Hollow and they know the place is still here. Who would honestly be stupid enough to see all the lights on in the diner and in my place, the napkins and condiments on the table, and smell the scent of food and think we were closed for good?"

"Uh, hello, Kirk," Lorelai stated as a commonly known fact.

"Right. Kirk. Look, if it makes you happy, I'll have someone here all the time, 24/7. That way, if you have a brush with death at two in the morning, someone will be here to give you coffee and listen to your incessant ranting. So what if I have to dish out three times the normal amount of money I put in peoples' paychecks and I go bankrupt? I'll do it if you just shut up," Luke ranted.

"Wow. What's up with you Mr. Crankypants?" she questioned him.

"Nothing. I just have all these bills to pay and…"

Just then the bell on the door rang. He looked up and saw the creature standing before him.

"Allison," he declared.

"Allison?" Lorelai asked.

She had no clue what was going on. She turned around to see who it was. There stood a tall, lanky blonde with long curly locks and a face and body like Christie Brinkley's. She wore a white sundress and dark black flats, a ribbon in her hair and sunglasses on her head.

"Hello Luke," she whispered.

He quickly walked out from behind the counter and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, grabbing her with such force that she almost fell over onto a table.

"Boy, I wasn't aware that Luke Danes had the ability to hug," she stated.

He ended the hug and sized her up, looking at how beautiful she was. She certainly looked better than the last time he saw her.

"I didn't really think you'd want to see me."

"Not see you? Al, why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I haven't called you in ten years could be why."

"Allie, it could've been fifty years since we'd spoken last and I'd still wanna see you."

"Well that's good because I really wanted to see you," Allison announced, "And who is this?"

Luke turned around and saw that her eyes were fixated on Lorelai. He saw how weirdly she was sitting and realized that she must have felt extremely awkward given the situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Allison, this is Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai, this is Allison Doose," Luke introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you," Lorelai smiled as her and Allison shook hands.

"Wait, Doose? As in…"

"Taylor? Yes. Actually, that's why I'm here. I came to visit him. I'm his niece," Allison explained.

"Oh, geez! You scared me there. I thought that you were his long lost daughter or something. Boy, that would've been a heated topic at the next town meeting," Lorelai nervously chuckled.

"Uh yeah, sure Lorelai," Luke mumbled.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of Allison, nor could she keep her eyes off of him. Lorelai was beginning to feel like a 3rd wheel, so she decided she should go back to The Dragonfly.

"You know what? I just remembered that I have to get back to The Dragonfly."

"The Dragonfly?" Allison asked Lorelai.

"It's an inn. It's my inn. I own it. I own The Dragonfly. Well, I partially own it with Sookie, but nonetheless I own fifty percent of the property," Lorelai ranted.

Luke and Allison both gave her looks questioning her sanity.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go. Bye," Lorelai said as she practically ran out the door.

"But you didn't order anything!" Luke shouted out at her. She was already crossing the street.

"Just put it on my bill!" she yelled back at him, obviously not paying attention to what he had said.

Luke closed the door and looked back at Allison, who was trying very hard not to laugh at what had just happened here.

"She's not usually this weird," Luke told her.

"Yeah, sure. Right. If you say so."

* * *

Yes, it's not very eventful right now, but I promise that the next chapters will be better. That is, if you all want me to continue. 

Okay, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you liked it or just feel the need to critique it in any way, please click the little purple button below.


	2. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who read or reviewed the first chapter. It's nice to know that you guys like the story. Sorry I took a little longer than I said I would to update, but I've been kind of busy this week. Anyways, enough with the ranting. On with Chapter Two…**

**Chapter Two: Keep Your Enemies Closer**

Lorelai couldn't have felt anymore out of place than she did right then. At that moment, she felt like an outsider, yet Allison was the one who hadn't been in town for ten years. She had made a complete fool out of herself in front of this girl. It was like the Rachel scene occurring all over again, except it was even more embarrassing this time around. But then again, why should she care what this out-of-towner thought of her? _I probably won't even talk to her again._ So Lorelai tried to get her off her mind. But it wasn't working. Something about this girl was nagging her. It bothered her that Luke and Allison seemed to have a long past with each other. Lorelai felt like Allison might know more about Luke than she did, and that bothered her. She didn't know why, but it did. So as she arrived at The Dragonfly, Lorelai couldn't help but wonder how Luke felt about Allison. Their chemistry was undeniable; their feelings seemed serious. But why was she not happy for Luke? _He's my friend. I should be happy for him._ But she wasn't.

She walked nonchalantly into the familiar building pretending nothing was bothering her. But she couldn't fool Sookie. She could never fool her.

"Hey, try this. I'm thinking about making this for the test run," Sookie commanded.

"Wha-"

Lorelai's words were interrupted when Sookie shoved a giant wooden spoon with a green sauce covering it into her mouth.

After a few moments, Sookie asked, "So, what do you think? Is it too strong? Because some people don't like pesto when it's too strong. Does it need more salt? More pepper?"

Lorelai didn't reply. She was too distracted trying to figure out her opinion on the Luke-and-Allison subject that all of Sookie's words went in one ear and out the other.

"Hunny?" Sookie asked, realizing her friend was off in La-La-Land.

Sookie's question suddenly brought Lorelai back to reality. She had just become aware of the fact the spoon that was involuntarily shoved in her mouth still remained there.

So Lorelai took the wooden spoon out of her mouth and replied, "It's good Sookie," with no emotion at all.

"Just good? Wow. I worked on this pesto for an hour, put my heart and soul into it to make sure it was perfect, and all I get is a 'good'? Huh. I see. I guess going to culinary school didn't help me at all. I guess I should had just moved into a log cabin next to Old Abe and made porridge all day instead. Maybe then someone would have said it was great porridge. I should have been a nurse like my mother wanted!" Sookie hysterically dramatized.

"Sookie, Sookie! Calm down!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Lorelai put her hands firmly on Sookie's shoulders and looked her square in the eyes when she said, "Sook, you need to chill out. The test run isn't for another two weeks."

"Yeah, I only have two weeks left to decide on the main course, and I still have no clue whether I want to make something in the fish or meat region! I bet Emeril never has this problem. He probably just makes whatever he wants."

"Sookie, you already get to make whatever you want."

"Oh, right. But you're missing the point here."

"No I get it. You think complaining will solve all your problems. I get it," Lorelai said furiously.

And on that note, Lorelai walked out the kitchen door to the front desk with Sookie following her.

"What is your problem, Lorelai? You've been acting like Joan Crawford ever since you got here!"

"I'm just nervous about the test run. That's all," Lorelai mumbled with no feeling while looking through the large stack of mail that had come to the inn.

"That's a lie and you know it. Are we in a fight or something? Is this because I accidentally spilled boiling water on your foot yesterday? I told you I was sorry about that!" Sookie yelled.

"No Sookie. We are not in a fight."

"Then what is going on?" Sookie asked sounding concerned.

Lorelai massaged her forehead with her thumb, index, and middle fingers and whined, "It's just… Luke and a girl in a sundress… and coffee at two in the morning… and the third wheel…"

"Hunny, I can't understand you if you don't form complete sentences, or even full thoughts."

"Some girl named Allison, who by the way is loved by Taylor, came to see Luke today while I was there, and he immediately melted the moment he saw her. I mean, it was like a real life version of 'Sleepless In Seattle'. I made myself look like a complete idiot in from of her. I felt so out of place. And I don't know why I'm upset, but I have a feeling that this girl is no good."

"Okay, well that still doesn't explain the coffee thing."

"Oh, Luke said he'd give me coffee at two in the morning."

"Oh that just makes everything so much clearer," Sookie declared with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So Taylor's in love with this girl? That's a scary thought."

"No he's not literally in love with her. She's his niece. She's visiting him."

"No! Taylor actually has a family member who likes him? Wow, this day is just full of shockers."

"I know. I had a hard time believing her when she said it."

"So what's wrong with this girl? There must be something wrong with her if she willingly wants to see Taylor. Is she slow? Stupid? What?" Sookie nosily asked.

"I don't know. She seems like an intelligent girl. It also seems like she's here more to see Luke than Taylor."

"Oh, I see what's happening," Sookie spoke slyly.

"What then?"

"You're upset because she's hanging all over Luke."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Sweetie, the word jealousy is written all over your pretty little face. It's obvious. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"I am not jealous. I just don't get a good vibe from this girl."

"Well, before you decide to act out a Dynasty scene on her, you should try to get to know her. You know, see what she's like when she's not around Luke."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I usually?"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

As she hugged Sookie, she said, "I think I'm gonna go home for a while. Can I trust you to make sure nothing gets sent back to Canada?"

"I'm pretty sure I can do that."

Lorelai walked out the door and onto the porch thinking, "_Sookie's right. I should be nice to Allison. As they say, 'Keep your friends close and you enemies closer…_' "

Okay, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They're not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you like the story or just feel the need to critique it in any way, please click the little purple button below.


	3. He Dated A Rory

Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face

Once again, thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the story. I really do appreciate it. Now, on with the chapter…

Chapter 3: He Dated A Rory

A few days had passed since Lorelai had seen Allison at Luke's. She was the talk of the town; everyone was dying to see her, especially Kirk. He had a strange fixation on her. He followed her almost everywhere, and every time she ran away from him, he would run after her yelling, "We would make the perfect power couple! You could be the First Lady and I could be Town Selectman! You could be Mrs. Allison Gleason! Doesn't that sound wonderful?" She would then shriek in terror, as would any woman in their right mind.

Lorelai was walking down the sidewalk when she saw this occurrence happening once again. She saw Kirk stop running, looking disappointed in the face that his efforts to win her over weren't working. Lorelai saw this and thought this would be a good time to get the dirt on little Miss Allison Doose. So, she did what she had to do. She had to come within 100 feet of Kirk.

"Hey Kirk. Why the long face?"

"Oh, it's the new girl, Allison. Have you met Allison?"

"Yes I have."

"It seems like she's so eager to talk to everyone but me. I was in love with her in high school. I'll never forget the first time we met. It may shock you to hear this, but I was kind of a geek in high school."

"Wow Kirk, I am… shocked," Lorelai sarcastically said. However, Kirk didn't catch the cynicism and continued talking.

"I accidentally bumped into her in the hallway. I was in a hurry to get to my Intro To Mechanics class because the bell was about to ring. That wasn't one of my best classes. In fact, it seemed like a wrench or a screwdriver would hit me in the back of the head everyday. I've believed in ghosts and spirits ever since then. Anywho, all of her books fell to the ground, so I decided to help her pick them up. Then I looked at her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was obviously new, because I had never seen her before. Trust me, I'd know if I had. She blinded me. Literally, she did. Her makeup mirror reflected the light coming from the window into my eyes. All I saw were purple dots for about ten seconds. It was the perfect moment. Well, except when my gum fell out of my mouth and onto her chemistry paper. I thought that was a sign that we _had_ chemistry. For two months, all I thought about was her. I would write "Mrs. Kirk Gleason" all over my notebooks. And my folders. And my test papers. And on the boy's bathroom walls. People started looking at me weird. I was just expressing my feelings. When she and Luke began dating, I was devastated. I cried and slept with Mother for a month."

"Wait a minute. Luke and Allison were an item?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"Yep. It was the saddest two years, seven months, eighteen days, and five hours of my life."

"Oh," Lorelai mumbled with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. I really loved her. So, when she came back after all this time, I thought it was because she realized I was her true love. But every time I see her, she runs away like she's terrified of me or something. I just don't understand. Maybe she's playing hard to get."

"Kirk, what about Lulu?"

"What about her?"

"Well, aren't you kind of dating her?"

"We're in a bit of a rough patch right now. I told her about Allison and how she was my one and only. She didn't take it very well. She threw a tomato at my head from across the street. Geez, she's got good aim. It hurt really bad too. I fell down right there in the square."

Well, that's what you get when you insult a former pro softball pitcher."

"I'm still skeptical about that. I mean, when we're in the sack, she's such a kitten -"

"Kirk! No details please."

"Sorry, Lorelai. I get carried away sometimes."

"It's fine, Kirk. So, you know, I didn't go to school here in Stars Hollow, so I never met Allison until a few days ago. Anything interesting about her?" Lorelai inquired.

"Well, she really smart. She was valedictorian of our class. There was this thing going around school that she had six toes on her left foot, but that was just a rumor."

So Lorelai and Kirk sat in the gazebo for a few hours while Kirk told her about Allison. By the end of the conversation, she felt like she knew this girl inside and out. Lorelai thought she sounded like a very nice person, which made it even harder for Lorelai to hate her. From all the information she gathered, she learned Allison was extremely intelligent, the most beautiful girl in Stars Hollow, and that she only had one boyfriend throughout high school, which was Luke. All of sudden, Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks. She just realized something: He dated a Rory.

* * *

Lorelai ran straight to Luke's after her realization. The thought of Luke dating a person like Rory made her livid, although she wasn't quite sure why. But she knew that she was going to have to put on her game face while questioning Luke or she just might crack. It was so hard for her to stay mad at Luke usually. He was one of her dearest friends. But she just had to have a "second opinion" on whether Allison fit as a Rory stereotype.

"You dated a Rory."

Luke looked up from the cash register he was counting money from with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You dated a Rory. I cannot believe you dated a Rory!"

"Uh, am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, about half your brain cells. How could you ever be with someone like Rory? That is just so… so… I don't know a word for it!"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Allison!" she yelled a little too loudly. She was thankful the place was having a "lull" or she might have received some strange looks from people.

"Actually, Rory would be like Allison since she was born before Rory," Luke pointed out.

"Okay, stop trying to be Mr. Smart Guy here. You know what I'm saying."

Silence followed them for a few moments until Lorelai broke it when she asked, "Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

"What?" Luke asked with agitation in his voice.

"Well, she is of legal age now, so it's not perverted for you to."

"Oh, you got me Lorelai. I guess the truth is out. I've been in love with Rory since she was twelve. That's why I made her a coffee cake for her birthday and took her Yale mattress in and out of her dorm room. I was secretly harboring the desire to marry Rory and run away with her and have ten children. But I guess the jig is up," Luke replied, full of sarcasm.

"Okay, I get it. It was stupid for me to ask."

"Yeah, it was."

More silence echoed throughout the room.

But once again, Lorelai had to break it by asking, "Not even a little bit?"

"No, not even a little bit."

"So what? Rory's not good enough for you?"

Luke slammed his hands down on the counter and screamed, "Lorelai!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I just… it's just kind of odd that you dated Allison since she's so much like Rory."

"Who told you that I was with Allison anyways?"

"Kirk."

"Oh, I thought the town would have forgotten about that by now."

"Luke, you should know better than anyone that people here never forget anything."

"Did you love her?" Lorelai asked out of nowhere. _Stupid question, Gilmore. Take it back! Take it back! _

"Yeah, I truly did."

"Why'd you two break it off then?" _Well that was real subtle wasn't it? _

Lorelai was afraid of what his answer might be. She wanted him to say that she broke it off. That way, she'd have a reason to hate her. But that meant she would have broken Luke's heart, which would have been bad. But he didn't answer, and she knew she had crossed a line.

"Too personal?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little."

Lorelai sighed, "Can I have some fries?"

"Yeah, but it might take a little longer than usual since I'm the only employee here. But hey, at least I'm here this time."

"Yes you are," Lorelai mumbled after Luke walked into the kitchen, "But the question is, how long will that last?"

* * *

Okay, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you like the story or just feel the need to critique it in any way, just click the little purple button below. 


	4. Cupid Has Left The Building

Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face

**I'm so sorry this chapter took longer than usual, but I've been extremely busy. So, to make up for it, I made this one A LOT longer. Hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 4: Cupid Has Left The Building

After Lorelai left, Luke was once again alone. He felt that he was alone a lot lately. Sure, during the day he usually didn't. His business was always filled with starving customers. But at night, when all he had was a refrigerator stocked with food and a cold bed to lay in, he had time to think about it. Tonight was no exception. It hadn't really bugged him until his divorce from Nicole. He used to feel perfectly content being a loner. But one day, he looked himself in the mirror and saw the scattered gray hairs on his head, the wrinkles on his once vibrant face, and the dark black circles around his dimming eyes. He realized he wasn't getting any younger and that his James Dean days were over. He needed someone to be with, but he thought no one in this town would be crazy enough to love him. Who would love an outcast like him? Just as Luke began to ponder this question, a knocking noise came from his door. He slowly walked to the door, feeling the warning his aching joints were sending him. He was relieved to see who was there when he answered it: Allison.

"I'm hungry. Got any food?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I do," he smirked.

Luke and Allison walked downstairs and into the diner.

"How'd you even get in here anyway? The door was locked."

"Luke, you leave the key in the exact same place your father did and practically all Americans who have a business do: on top of the door. One day you're gonna get robbed."

"Allison, this is Stars Hollow you're in, remember? People's idea of breaking the law in this town is stealing an ice cream sample from Taylor's."

Allison chuckled slightly, but didn't say anything. Luke could tell that something wasn't right with Allison. Her face was pale; her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle. Plus, when he brought her her plate of French fries and a BLT, she didn't look very hungry.

"Okay, spill," he said.

"Spill what?" she asked innocently.

"There's obviously something wrong with you if you tell me you're starving –"

"Hey, I said I was hungry, not starving. There's a big difference my friend," she interrupted.

"Okay, well you said you were hungry and all you've eaten in the past ten minutes is two bites of your sandwich and four fries."

"Would you believe me if I told you I broke the world record for the slowest eater on Earth?"

"No I wouldn't."

"Rats. Well, I had to try."

"Al, what's going on with you?" Luke questioned.

"Luke, I have to be completely honest with you. I didn't come here to see Taylor."

"Well that's obvious. Whoever would actually choose to see Taylor without being electrocuted or brainwashed has to be insane," Luke jokingly said as he cleaned part of the counter.

"I came here to see you. And to get away."

"I don't understand. Why would you want to get away from your life? I mean, you're the one with a loving husband and two daughters who adore you -"

"Luke, don't do this. It was a long time ago."

"Why didn't you pick me?" he asked with fury in his eyes, "Was I really not as good as him? I loved you so much more than he ever will. Wow. Never thought I'd see the day where I could act as pathetic as a Days Of Our Lives actor."

"Luke, I needed someone who could support me financially."

"He's filthy rich. That's the reason you married him? Geez, Allison. I wasn't aware of how shallow you were."

"I left him," she bluntly put it.

"You what?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"We're getting divorced."

"But why?"

Allison stood up slowly and began walking behind the left side of the counter toward Luke.

"Because, even after twenty years of marriage, I still imagined that Jake was you. Whenever we would sleep, I would pretend it was you lying next to me. Whenever we'd kiss, I'd pretend I was kissing you. I was being unfair to him, so I told him I wanted out. But Luke, I've been in love with you since I was sixteen. That has to be some sign that it's not ever going to go away."

She was now within centimeters of him, touching his left hand, which lay against the counter. He began to shake. He couldn't stand being so close to her. So he turned away from her and looked down at the ground in shame. He couldn't lead her on like this. He couldn't let her think that he even considered getting back with her. But that was going to be extremely tricky to pull off, because even though he would never admit it if someone asked him, maybe deep down inside he still felt something for her.

"Allison that ship sailed a long time ago. I've moved on."

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that. If you can say that to my face, then I'll go. But not until you do."

Luke hesitantly turned forward back to Allison and looked her straight in the eye.

"I… I… don't…"

Just then, he broke contact with her dark green eyes. He became aware of how close their bodies were to each other. So close in fact that they could probably kiss without moving. He felt the warmth of her breath, and she felt his as well. She began to lean in toward him, her face softening. He looked out of the corner of his eye out to the window and saw her: Lorelai Gilmore was staring through the window looking back at him with the most confused look on her face. She began to walk away extremely quickly when he became conscious of the situation he was in. Luke immediately ran out of the diner and tried to catch Lorelai, leaving a distraught Allison to fend for herself.

Lorelai could not believe what she had just seen. All she had wanted was a cup of coffee, but she assumed that her life just wasn't meant to be without drama. She saw them. They almost kissed. And that bothered her. She couldn't help but think that Allison was going to hurt him. But it was too late. She had already ripped her claws into him. She heard Luke calling after her, but she didn't stop walking. She couldn't stop walking. If she stopped, she just might say something that she'd forever regret, and she couldn't have that. But Luke caught up with her, so she couldn't avoid him any longer.

"Lorelai, can we talk?" he asked her.

"I've gotta get home," she replied as she continued walking.

"Just let me explain."

"What do you need to explain? I'm not interfering in your personal life. Therefore, what you and _her_ were doing is none of my business."

"Why did you say 'her' like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like she was a piece of mold growing on a block of cheese."

"Eww. Gross reference."

"She is a good person. You don't even know her. You have no right to judge her."

"Luke, she's gonna hurt you. It's very easy to see that she already did it once. Do you really want her to do it again?"

"Lorelai, I'm very capable of protecting myself. I'm a big boy. You know what I think?"

"No, what do you think?"

"I think you're jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?" Lorelai chuckled.

"Because I've got someone who wants me and you're all alone!"

Luke's words hit Lorelai hard. It was then that she realized she indeed was alone. She had evidently been missed by Cupid's arrow a few too many times, but she put her faith in him. He had steered her off course. It was then when she became aware that there was no hope for her."

He instantly regretted speaking those words.

"I didn't mean that -" he started.

"No, it's okay. You were just speaking the truth, right?" Lorelai rhetorically spoke on the verge of tears.

She started to turn toward home when Luke began saying, "Lorelai, wait –"

"You really need to get away from me right now," she interrupted, holding her right hand out to Luke in a stop motion.

Lorelai began walking toward home and all he could do was watch her and think about how badly he just screwed up. He wanted to turn back time and redo their whole conversation. But he knew that was impossible. He thought there was nothing he could do. He watched her until she was out of sight and sluggishly moved closer to the diner.

* * *

Lorelai sunk down into the couch and stared off into space. She thought about the events that had taken place that night. Was Luke right? Was she really alone? Was she destined to be an old maid? She had to know. So she called the person who knew her best.

"Hello?"

"Am I gonna turn out like Sophia Patrillo?" Lorelai quickly put out there.

"Excuse me?"

"Am I Sophia Patrillo?"

"No Mom, you are not Sophia Patrillo."

"But I think I'm starting to look like her!"

"Mom, Sophia Patrillo was over eighty on The Golden Girls. You probably won't look like her for another five years or so," Rory giggled.

"Rory, this is serious! Am I an old maid?"

"Where are you getting this from?"

"Luke and I had a fight."

"And what? Because he said you were one of those ladies who grows old alone and whose only companions are the forty-seven cats that mysteriously follow them home from the market?"

Silence followed her. Lorelai did not respond.

"He said that?" Rory asked, beginning to feel outraged.

"Well, not in so many words."

"Then what _did_ he say?"

"He said that I was jealous of him because he has someone and I don't."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up here. Luke's got a girl? A real girl? Not an imaginary one?"

"Yes. Allison."

"Who's Allison?"

"Oh, that's right. I didn't tell you. Allison Doose and Luke Danes were together like, twenty years ago in high school. Apparently they were the next Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo."

"So she was an actress who stomped on grapes and Luke was destined to play in a mariachi band?"

"No, they were like the All-American coup –"

"Wait! Did you say 'Doose'? As in the Taylor Doose who everyone wants to fire bullets at furiously but just don't have the guts to?"

"That's the one."

"Wow."

"Anyways, so after ten years of absence, she just all of a sudden showed up a few days ago claiming she was here to see Taylor."

"Okay, seriously, who would choose to see Taylor?"

"Sookie asked that same question. But you're missing my point. Ever since she's been here, she been hanging all over him like she's Olive Oyl and he's Popeye."

"You're jealous," Rory declared.

"Ugh. Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not jealous of her and Luke."

"Okay, whatever you say," Rory stated, unconvinced that what Lorelai said was the truth.

"Rory, why don't you believe me?"

"Because you think Luke is your territory."

"I do not think Luke is my territory!"

"Oh, come on Mom. You're used to Luke giving you all his attention, and now that she's the one getting it, you're bitter. You think she's trespassing on your property."

"I am hurt that you would make such accusations about Mama," Lorelai replied wittingly.

"Sorry Mom. Gotta go. I have this huge article to write on endangered species and how they relate to the human society."

"What on Earth would you write about that for?"

"Because Paris gave me the topic and my brain is too numb to come up with a new subject."

"Ah, I see."

"But I'll try to make it into town in the next couple of days."

"Sounds good, hun."

"Bye Mom."

"Buh-bye."

Lorelai hung up the phone and realized she was alone again. She was all alone. And she didn't like it. She wished she could do something, but she had to grasp the fact that there was no hope for her because Cupid misfired too many times and he was out of arrows. There was no hope for her.

* * *

Okay, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So if you like the story or just feel the need to critique it in any way, please click the little purple button below. 


	5. The Anarchists' Union

Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face

**I am so sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter. I've had it written for a while, but I hadn't had time to type it for a while until now. I don't know if this one is quite as long as the previous chapter and if you think it's weak, I blame it on the fact that I wrote this at two in the morning. If it's pure genius, then it was all god-given talent. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews you gave. It's cool to know you guys like it. Okay, on with Chapter 5…**

Chapter 5: The Anarchists' Union

It was a Tuesday. Lorelai got a kick out of going to the town meetings. It was a way for her to get a few laughs. She made sure to make a mental note days ago that there was a town meeting on Tuesday, and she had almost forgotten. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten. But Taylor never forgot when the meetings were. They were like oxygen to him; he couldn't survive without them. After all, he was the commander of it all. For him to slip like that would be similar to lighting yourself on fire: Both would burn and both would bring deadly consequences. According to him, it was his duty to remember these meetings.

"People! People! I hereby call this town meeting to order," Taylor announced.

Everyone took their seats. Sookie sat on Babbette's left, and Morey was on Babbette's right. On the other side of Sookie was Lorelai, who was also seated next to Rory, and the man of the hour sat directly three rows in front of Lorelai. She became mesmerized with the back of his head, noticing that he was wearing a different baseball cap. He wasn't wearing her baseball cap, and that struck a nasty chord with her.

"Rory," Lorelai said.

"What?"

"He's not wearing my hat."

"What hat?"

"You know, the one I gave him."

"Maybe the man wants some variety in his life. I mean, did you really expect him to wear that hat every day for the rest of his life, did you?"

Lorelai didn't reply and Rory took that as a yes.

"Don't answer that," Rory commanded.

"But don't you think it's a little weird that he used to wear my hat every day and all I've ever seen him wear since our fight is that stupid green hat?"

"Wow, someone's a little territorial,"

"What?"

"Well, since you gave him the hat, it's technically not yours anymore," Rory explained.

Lorelai gave her a shut-up-before-I-make-you look that Rory immediately responded to by shutting her mouth.

"Excuse me, but is our meeting interrupting your conversation? Would you like us all to leave the room and have our discussion outside in the woods so that there's no way our talking can interfere with your conversation. It's evidently more important," Taylor spoke in disdain, making the crowd turn their heads and stare at the two girls.

"No Taylor, that won't be necessary," Lorelai replied with her eyes looking down at the ground.

"Ah, goody. Let's get back to our discussion people, shall we? As I was saying, the annual Fiddler's Festival is coming up next week," Taylor announced and was preceded by many moans and groans.

"Now come on people! The Fiddler's Festival is a great opportunity to learn of various cultures of music!" Taylor giddily exclaimed.

"Come on Taylor! This is a rock and roll era. The last thing anyone wants to do is pay to go to one of these things. They just end up falling asleep. Why would you want to pay to do something you could do at home on much more comfortable furniture?" Zach asked, outraged by Taylor's idea.

"Zach, no one falls asleep at these things," Taylor rebutted.

"Well I do," Zach said.

"All those who have ever been to the Fiddler's Festival and fallen asleep, raise your hand," Taylor commanded.

Everyone in the room's hands shot up except for Taylor's.

"Taylor, may I interject a few words?" Kirk asked while in the process of standing up.

He was wearing a black businessman's suit with a white shirt underneath. His flaming red tie looked like it had seen better day, as did the red handkerchief in his suit pocket.

"If you must Kirk," Taylor groaned.

Kirk grabbed a few board-like figures sitting on the empty seat on his right and walked up to the podium. He took an easel that was propped up against the wall and placed the boards onto the easel. Once he plopped open one of the boards, which was folded into three parts, the writing on them became decipherable. "THE PROFITABLE INCOME OF STARS HOLLOW" was written in huge, black, bold letters. There was a large, multicolored pie chart underneath the bolded words, which showed the amount of money each festival held by Stars Hollow had made. By now, the town had gone off into its own little world. They had all become very chatty.

"Attention people! Attention!" Kirk exclaimed, clapping his hands. The town eventually became silent.

"Fellow Stars Hollowians- or is it Stars Hollowers? I'm not sure if we've ever established that. Anyways, here I have assembled a chart symbolizing the profits of Stars Hollow festivals. As you can see, the annual Firelight Festival and the Festival of Living Pictures make the most money for this small town we love. However, when taking a closer look at the data, we see the Festival of the Batman Worshippers, the Smurfs Festival, and the Fiddler's Festival are the least profitable of the festivals. Now, it cost $127.00 on average to set up and get materials for the Fiddler's Festival and the Bridge Club only sold twenty-one tickets last year. I supposed it's kind of hard to walk around town and sell tickets when you're over eighty, lost the ability to walk without a walker, and have to have someone, usually me, feed you baby food since you have no teeth. And just to clear this up, they were not selling tickets to a Pisser's Festival, much to the disappointment of most people who bought tickets. Most of them have a speech impediment. But I'm steering off the topic. Since we only sold twenty-one tickets and had to pay the one fiddler player who actually showed up, we made a profit of $ -4.82," Kirk explained.

"Kirk, you can't make a negative profit," Andrew announced.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what the chart says," Kirk replied.

"I say no more Fiddler's Festival!" Zach exclaimed, "All in favor, raise your hand."

Once again, everyone in the room raised their hand except for Taylor.

"Now people please! Kirk's chart doesn't show that we should cancel the festival! It just shows that we need to make more money. So, I guess we will have to use force. Anyone in this town who isn't on their death bed must attend the Festival," Taylor commanded.

"You can't force people to do somethin'! In America, we got somethin' called free will. You ever heard of it?" Babbette argued.

"Excuse me Babbette, but this is not open for discussion. Meeting adjourned," Taylor countered with a pleased smile on his face.

People began to shout and argue about the situation, but Lorelai hadn't heard them. She couldn't hear anything. She was too distracted by Luke's hat. She began to wonder why he had ever worn her hat in the first place. Was he being polite? Was he just too lazy to get another one? _Well evidently he wasn't that lazy. He got another one._ Did he really hate her that much that he had to stop wearing her hat? She wished she knew what he was thinking, but she was no Miss Cleo. She couldn't read minds.

The crowd at Miss Patty's was beginning to thin out when Rory finally got her mother's attention.

Rory snapped her fingers in front of Lorelai's face and said, "Hello! Have you lost the ability to speak, see, and move?"

Lorelai came back to reality.

"What? Oh no, just the ability to think," she replied, still looking a bit disoriented.

Luke started to rise from his seat and walk out the door on the left by the podium. Lorelai desperately wanted him to talk to her or at least acknowledge her existence, but he didn't. He didn't acknowledge her existence, and that made her feel hollow inside. She felt as if the slightest touch to gust of wind could blow her over. He was her friend. _Was being the operative word I suppose. _

"Come on hun, let's go," she quietly said.

Thankfully the wind wasn't blowing outside.

* * *

Lorelai awoke to find gray clouds overcasting her window with a gloomy, pale light. They were filled with heavy amounts of rain, looking like they could burst at any moment. It was the beginning to a storm. It was the beginning of a horrible day.

She was walking toward Weston's when she saw something she normally saw every day: Taylor yelling. But there was something different today. The whole town was outside the soda shop with picketing sings that said "Down with Taylor!" and "DicTAYLOR's Gotta Go!". They were all chanting, but Lorelai couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Just then, she saw Lane and decided to ask her what was going on.

"Hey Lane."

"Hey Lorelai. Here to support the cause?"

"No, I just wanted to know what was going on here. Taylor looks super pissed, and I'm not saying that I don't think it's amusing to see him get red in the face, but it would be funnier if I actually knew why," Lorelai commented.

"Well, Taylor is forcing us all to sit in the square for an entire day while we watch a stupid fiddle play all day," Lane yelled to the crowd, "but this is America! The home of the free and the brave! We're not going down without a fight!"

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed.

"People! This is complete madness! Now, stop this anarchy!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well call us anarchists and shove socks in our mouth then if you don't wanna hear us!" Brian screeched.

Everyone turned their heads to Brian and stared at him with disgusted looks.

"…Or not," Brian added.

"Can't we come to some sort of compromise? Only 75 of you will have to go, although I'm not sure how I'd make the choosing as to who goes," Taylor said.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Lane yelled.

"Lane, quit acting like you're Joan of Arc because you're not," Taylor hissed with a Cruella DeVil-esque voice.

All Lane could do was stare at Taylor, he mouth agape. Lorelai couldn't believe how harsh Taylor had been. She couldn't believe how different people had been acting lately. Taylor was being ruder than usual, Luke was being a bit too blunt, and the town was in an uproar. Okay, well maybe that last fact wasn't so odd. Lorelai walked away from the people and came to a sudden stop when she realized where she was: in front of Luke's. She looked up at the sign as if her eyes were magnets puling her to it. _Luke's. This is the place I've come almost every day for eight years, yet I can't go in today. If only I could have a cup of coffee. If only…_

She looked away from the sign and her eyes went straight to the window. Luke was looking at her. No, not just looking at her, staring at her. Their eyes locked, and it was as if time was at a standstill. No one existed but them. Too bad Luke overfilled the coffee cup he was pouring and got it all over his customer and himself. He took his eyes off her for a moment to clean up, but it was a moment too long. He looked up and she was gone. It was as if she was just an illusion, a daydream, a figure of light. And all Luke could think to himself was, "This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

I hope you guys really liked it. I spent a while on it. Don't know why, but my computer kept erasing this chapter, so that's why it's been reposted so many times. I honestly have no clue what Bridge is either, so I may have gotten some things wrong about it. As you know, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you like the story or just feel the need to critique it in any way, then please click the little purple (or light blue… lol) button below. 


	6. The Flannel Whore

Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face

Okay, this chapter's fairly longer than the previous ones because it has a lot more drama, what we all live for. Anyways, don't expect chapters quite this long for the rest of the story because it took me forever to write this one. But maybe I will. Not sure about that yet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. On with Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Flannel Whore

Luke had a habit of saying things he didn't mean. Lorelai had a habit of being too offended over little things. They both thought this time was different though. Lorelai felt like the victim and Luke… well he wasn't sure what the hell he felt. He wasn't really one to get in touch with his feelings; he wasn't that kind of guy, nor would he ever be. He was convinced that he would never be like that. He knew this time was different. He had a feeling of remorse and was very angry at the selfish ego he tried to keep hidden. But every once in a while, it would slip right out of this back pocket and make him eat his own words. He hated how he treated Lorelai, yet sensed she would come around.

It had been two weeks. She hadn't showed her face around the diner. She hadn't batted he long, beautiful eyelashes at him, begging for numerous cups of coffee. She hadn't talked her way into free fries. It had been two weeks and all he saw of her was one glance at the window. It had been two weeks since his ego took over his mind. He didn't know how to feel or what to think now. The uncertain feeling he had bothered him. It would spontaneously take over his body once or twice a day; three if Allison visited.

She pleaded with him to take her back. He'd say no. Then she'd ask him if he could look her in the eye and say he didn't love her anymore. And he could never do it. That's when he felt it. Today was one of those days.

"Why can't you just say it Luke? I know that you do," Allison asked, frustrated with the fact that she couldn't get through to him.

"You couldn't possibly know since I don't even know," Luke replied, looking a little too preoccupied with trying to place orders to deal with her.

He began walking around the counter to grab the coffee pot when Allison touched his arm and said, "Look, I know I treated you badly, and I'm sorry for that. But that was over half my lifetime ago. I'm not the same person anymore. I would never do what I did to you again. Please, just think about what I've said."

And with that, she was gone. That's when Luke's heart sank deep into the pit of his stomach. That's when that uncertain feeling began creeping its way back into him. That was when he also noticed that everyone in the diner was staring at him, waiting to see what his next move was.

"What are you all lookin' at?" he asked disdainfully.

No response was necessary. They all went back to eating their breakfasts as if nothing had happened. Luke, however, couldn't do that. He had been annoyed by his conscience lately. It had been giving him mixed signals. That's what he thought was making him feel uncertain. He was never one of those people who had to have someone by his side. But his prerogative on that had changed in the past few years. Living alone didn't suit him anymore. Although he would never fully admit it to himself, his divorce from Nicole had completely put him off track. So, as he stood at the counter, he couldn't help but think of all the women of his past that had made him who he was today. None of them had ever seemed to stick. Allison and Rachel left scars on his heart, but Nicole really didn't hurt him like they did. That's why it puzzled him to think that Nicole was the one who made him finally break down. _Maybe it was Lorelai. Wait, Lorelai and I never dated. Why would she make me this way? There's no way she did this. _He realized he had to find help. He couldn't live with all this guilt. There had to be something that could help him…

* * *

Lorelai had had a long day. She was extremely hungry when she came home from work, so she decided to order a pizza. When she went to grab the phone, she discovered she had a message and immediately played it.

Emily's voice came on.

"Lorelai, this is your mother. I left you four messages yesterday asking whether you were coming to Friday Night Dinner tomorrow and you have yet to respond. So, I hope you'll be happy to know that I will no longer be bothering you with my incessant phone calls about Friday Night Dinner. Goodbye."

The answering machine beeped to signal the message was over.

"Lorelai, it's your mother again…"

"Mother, I don't think you understand the concept behind the words 'no longer'," Lorelai said, commenting to herself.

"…I know I said I wouldn't cal you again about dinner, but Rosemary is making lamb and we don't want leftovers, so I need to tell her the exact amount to cook and I can't tell her that unless you confirm whether you're coming or not. Please just call me as soon as you get this. Goodbye."

The answering machine beeped again.

"Lorelai, do you think this is humorous, because I think it is extremely rude to ignore someone after they've left six messages on your machine! Now we had a deal. You promised that you would come to every Friday Night Dinner, not when you don't have anything else to do! And last week, you just don't show up! No telephone call telling us you couldn't come, no letter, no telegram, no nothing! Rory said you were sick, but I have a feeling she was covering for you once again. So if you truly are sick Lorelai, then call me back, and you sure as hell better sound sick! Oh, and by the way, you should really change that message. How you managed to put Spam and Casablanca in the same sentence truly horrifies me."

Another beep.

"End of messages," the answering machine noted in a monotone voice.

Why did her mother constantly have to talk to her like she was one of her many maids? She felt just a unidentified as they probably did. Emily only knew as much about Lorelai's feelings as she knew about her maids': absolutely nothing. It hurt her to know that this woman was judging her every move and every word that came out of her mouth when she honestly knew nothing about her. But that was her mother. She had to interfere in everyone's lives. The phone began to ring, and Lorelai got a sudden feeling of total and complete numbness. She was hesitant about picking up the phone because, if it was who she thought it was, she knew all that would be on the other end was anger and desperation. But she picked it up anyway. She knew she would have to face the music at some point.

"Hello," she said tentatively.

"Hello Lorelai. This is Kirk."

"Oh hi Kirk," she replied with a sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn't Emily.

"I'm calling about the Festival situation."

"What about it?"

"Well, I have decided to do a vote of the town stating the ratio of people for and against the festival."

"And why would you want to do that?" Lorelai asked.

"I… just… wanted to. Out of curiosity," Kirk shakily answered.

"Uh, okay then. I guess I'm against the festival."

"Could you please state you full name?" Kirk asked.

"Why?"

"For the record."

"What record?"

"Well… uh… I just want to be able to keep up with who voted what."

Lorelai was starting become a bit suspicious about Kirk's intentions, but she decided to go with it.

"Alright, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Middle name, please."

"Kirk, you don't need my middle name."

"Yes I do! For the record!" Kirk yelled extremely loud.

"Okay, okay Kirk. I'll give you my middle name: Victoria."

"I need you to state your entire name please."

"Kirk, I already did!"

"No, you said your name at separate intervals. I need you to state your whole name without any colons, slang, derogatory remarks, or any other types of language, such as Himalayan or Turkish."

"Kirk, where would I seriously learn Himalayan?"

"I don't know how extensive your extracurricular activities are," Kirk replied.

Lorelai couldn't put up with this charade Kirk was putting on anymore.

"Kirk, did Taylor put you up to this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kirk said unconvincingly.

"Oh, I think you do. Either tell me what's going on or I'll tell the whole town that you sleep on Buzz Lightyear sheets and can't fall asleep without your Arthur the Aardvark stuffed animal!" Lorelai threatened.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about that! I told You that out of confidence!" Kirk screamed.

"What can I say? I'm a compulsive liar."

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you. You remember when Taylor told the town that he would pick 75 people to go to the Fiddler's Festival?"

"Yeah, but the whole town was against it."

"You see, Taylor can't seem to get that through his head. He's decided to at random pull 75 names out of a bingo spinner to see who goes and he has specifically said that only the citizens against the Festival will be drawn from the spinner. He's a sick, twisted man if you ask me."

"I definitely agree with you there Kirk. How many people have you polled so far?"

"Actually, you were the first person officially polled."

"Official person?"

"Well, earlier today, I tried to poll Sookie's baby Davey, but all he did was spit up on me."

"Oh, well you should probably work on your presentation before you call anyone else," Lorelai suggested.

"Point well-taken. That you for your input. The town of Stars Hollow is very grateful for your vote," Kirk prestigiously stated.

"Taylor told you to say that didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Kirk."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. She began reading her new Jane magazine, but she quickly became bored. She tried watching TV, but nothing interested her. She turned off the TV and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She was all alone. She thought about going to bed, but it was only nine and she wasn't really tired. She really wanted some coffee. So, she went in the kitchen and made some. But it wasn't strong enough for her. She needed a cup of no-warning-put-on-the-label, caffeine-filled, fresh ground coffee and she wasn't going to rest until she got some. Before she knew it, she was halfway out the door, running to Luke's. It wasn't until she got to the door that she remembered they were in a fight. She backed away down the stairs and looked in the window at Luke. He was beginning to close up the diner. He was at the cash register counting money and laying it on the counter. _Maybe I should just go home. No, I made it this far. I can't back out now. _So Lorelai slowly walked in the door and the bell jingled.

"We're closed," Luke said, not even bothering to look up to see who it was.

"I know, but all I want is a cup of coffee… to go," Lorelai replied.

He looked up at her, noticing how sad she seemed to be. But he didn't take her feelings into consideration when he gave her the coffee.

"Here," he quickly gruffed while laying the coffee down on the counter.

"Um, okay, thanks," Lorelai softly said and turned toward the door, walked to it, and turned the knob.

She stopped. She couldn't move. She felt like her feet were glued to the floor. She stood there so long that even Luke wondered what she was doing.

She turned back toward Luke and said, "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he asked, still not looking up from the money.

"This whole being-mad-at-you thing. I can't do it, which really surprises me because I can usually stay mad at almost anyone if I set my mind to it."

Luke didn't respond. He just kept counting the money as if Lorelai wasn't standing less than five feet away from him. It was as if he hadn't heard her release of emotions or the strain in her voice. It was as if he hadn't heard her at all.

"Luke…" she began.

Luke finally looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Look, what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings? Or that I didn't mean any of the things I said and if I could turn back time and take them back I would do it in a heartbeat? Well I'm not going to say that…"

Lorelai felt like Luke had just ripped out her heart and stepped all over it. She was completely devastated that Luke thought those things about her. She was about to walk out the door when Luke began walking around the counter toward her.

"…because you deserve a deeper apology that that. You deserve the king of apologies, but I just can't get him right now. All I've done since our fight is think about you. I felt like an idiot for saying all those things to you, and when I saw you and the window the other day, I realized something…"

Luke came closer to Lorelai. Their faces were not only centimeters apart. Lorelai began to shiver when she felt Luke's breath on her face. All she could do was stare at this man in front of her.

She finally gained her voice back and nervously asked, "And what was that?"

"That I… I… damn it! I love you!" he exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all his might. Lorelai was shocked by what was happening. She had no idea that Luke felt that way about her. The town had been right. He really had been pining for her all these years; these eight long years. Lorelai responded to the kiss by deepening it, putting all the passion she possibly could in it. Then she backed up , and their embrace broke.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"That was –"Luke started.

"Luke, is everything okay down there?" a mysterious female voice yelled from upstairs.

The sound of footsteps soon emerged from the stairs and a figure could be seen. It was none other than Allison, wearing one of Luke's flannel shirts… and nothing else.

**

* * *

I hope you all really liked this chapter. Yeah, the whole kissing thing and the speech may not seem like Luke, but I thought it was kind of cute. But then again, I'm a bit biased since I wrote it. As you all should know by now, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you like the story, or just feel the need to critique it in any way, then please click the purple (or light blue) button below.**


	7. All Behold Naked Kirk

Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face

This chapter's a little shorter than usual, since I stayed up until 3 AM writing it, and I don't think so fast when it's that late. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks to all the great reviewers and I'm really glad you all like the story. Enough with the mini-rant. On with Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: All Behold Naked Kirk

Lorelai couldn't believe her eyes. Allison… in Luke's apartment… wearing one of his shirts… and nothing else. That could only mean one thing: Her and Luke were… involved with one another.

"Oh, hey Lorelai," Allison greeted, seeming genuinely pleased to see her.

"Hi, uh, Allison," Lorelai said, feeling awkward.

"I heard yelling, so I just came down to make sure Luke wasn't getting his ass kicked by some robber who found the key to the diner above the door. I keep telling him to hide it some place better, but he just won't listen," Allison stated.

"I think you're forgetting where you are Allison: Stars Hollow," Lorelai declared with a bit of harshness in her voice, but Allison didn't catch it.

"Well, just like New York, crimes can happen anywhere. Even in Stars Hollow," Allison replied, "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower Luke. It was very nice to see you again Lorelai."

"Yeah, you too Allison," Lorelai said as Allison walked back up the stairs.

Luke and Lorelai were alone once again, but with nothing to say. Luke was too scared and Lorelai was too shocked to say anything. Finally, Lorelai broke the ice.

"So, I'm assuming she's from New York City."

"Yeah, she's been living there for a while now," Luke answered.

Silence lurked around them once again.

"I think I'm gonna go," Lorelai said and walked out the door.

Luke immediately followed her and ran down the steps to her.

"Lorelai, this is not what you think," Luke insisted.

"I don't think anything Luke. Like I told you before, I have no right to pass judgement on your life," Lorelai restated, still walking with Luke on her heels.

"Lorelai, please just stop!"

"Why should I Luke? So you can explain to me how, even though Allison just came downstairs half-naked wearing one of your shirts, you're not sleeping with her? You seriously don't need to bother. I'm a big girl Luke."

"I swear to you, nothing is going on between me and her," Luke promised.

Lorelai came to a stop and turned to Luke and said, "Look, I don't know what just happened back there. Maybe you felt vulnerable or something and that's why you said those things to me. Maybe that's why you kissed me. But I don't want a part in whatever this is that's going on here. You still have feelings for her, and she obviously still has feelings for you. So go be with her. All I came here for was a cup of coffee, and now that I have that I'm gonna go."

And on that note, Lorelai walked on, away from Luke, toward home. Luke didn't know what to do or what to say next. He wanted to chase after her, but he knew it would just make her even madder than she already was. _If only she knew what had really happened…_

* * *

As much as it hurt for her to think this, Luke was seeing Allison. _I don't know what he sees in her. She's not _that _pretty. Okay, she's drop dead gorgeous, but other than that, what can he possibly see in her? She seems so superficial, and she has a bad habit of coming into a conversation at the most inopportune time. Oh my goodness Lorelai Gilmore! Are you jealous of a Doose? No, no way is that possible. I am not jealous of a Doose._

Just then, Lorelai saw the strangest thing: Kirk. Walking naked. Down the street. He saw Lorelai and began running toward her.

"Lorelai!" he yelled as he ran.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai screeched to herself, masking her eyes with her hands.

"Lorelai! Have you seen Lulu?" Kirk asked, sounding like he was out of breath.

"Kirk! It's late. Go home… and put on some clothes!"

"No! I can't! I have to tell Lulu I love her!" Kirk resisted.

"Can't that wait till tomorrow?" Lorelai asked, her hands still covering her eyes.

"No! It can't! You see, I had a dream that Lulu fell in love with a bodybuilder and they rode of into the sunset together on his Harley, and I cannot, I repeat, CANNOT let that happen! Lulu said that I was the buffest guy she knows, but I can't compete with a bodybuilder!" Kirk exclaimed, "I love Lulu!"

"Okay Kirk, but couldn't you have put on clothes first?"

"I thought it would add to the spontaneity of the situation."

"Well, she definitely won't be expecting this."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Kirk questioned.

"Uh, have you tried her house?"

"No, but that's a really good idea Lorelai!" Kirk exclaimed and ran past Lorelai in the direction of Lulu's house, "Thanks for the help Lorelai!"

"No problem Kirk! Just put on some clothes next time you decide to be impulsive!"

"Will do!"

Lorelai finally uncovered her eyes and couldn't help but laugh a little at what had just happened. She walked the rest of the way home with a slight hint of a smile on her face. _Kirk may not be the smoothest guy in the world, but at least he knows how to get his girl back…_

* * *

When Lorelai woke up the next morning, only one word popped into her head: Friday. By most of the world, Friday is considered the ultimate day. It's the end of all stress and the beginning of everything fun. But for Lorelai, Friday was arguably the worst day of the week, because almost every Friday, she visited a little place called Hell for dinner, where she always ordered a steaming hot plate of guilt. It was never a doubt that an argument would break out about something as little as a word spoken in an awkward tone. But tonight would be even worse. Emily was sure to act stubborn, and would probably pretend to act oblivious to it. But she would act mad nonetheless. Lorelai had broken their deal. It seemed like Emily would use almost any excuse to get upset at Lorelai. It was like a hobby for her.

When she drove into the driveway, she spotted Rory leaning against her car, drinking from a to-go cup filled with coffee.

"You know, if your grandmother saw you drinking that, she just might put you in the hospital and claim you're malnourished," Lorelai stated as she got out of her car and walked toward Rory.

"Good thing she can't see me then," Rory replied, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, seeing as how you're my favorite daughter in the whole wide world and I hardly ever get to see you, I decided to walk through fire just to do so."

Rory squinted her eyes at Lorelai and asked, "Grandma conned you into coming, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Lorelai and Rory walked up to the door they had approached too many times to count, but Lorelai couldn't ring the doorbell.

"I can't do it."

"You can't ring the doorbell?"

"No, because when I do, Emily Gilmore or one of her maids will answer the door and I will be forced to go inside. If I don't ring the bell, then no forcing or hair-pulling or crying-like-a-baby will be necessary."

"Oh Mom, don't be ridiculous," Rory said and proceeded to ring the doorbell.

"Okay, but if I leave here completely bald, it's on your head," Lorelai laughed, "Get it? On your head!"

"Mom, have you been drinking tonight because you could probably convince a cop you have with the way you're acting."

"Sorry. Shenanigans over."

The door opened and Emily Gilmore stood there in all her glory for the whole world to see.

"Lorelai," she uttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Mom," Lorelai said with sarcasm.

"Well hurry up! Get in here before you let all the cold air get in."

"Mom, it's seventy degrees outside," Lorelai declared.

"Well, it's still cold to me," Emily said and walked to the living room.

"I thought you said she forced you to come," Rory whispered to Lorelai.

"I thought she did," Lorelai replied.

"I told you to call if you were coming," Emily reminded Lorelai as she and Rory were walking into the living room.

"No Mom, you said to call if I was still sick. There's a big difference," Lorelai rebutted as her and Rory sat on the couch.

"Well, I only have enough food for two people, which is the amount of people I thought were coming."

"Mom, I can just sit at the table. It's not a big deal."

"Nonsense. I'll go have Magdalene make you some macaroni and cheese. You like macaroni and cheese, right?"

"Uh… yeah," Lorelai barely got out.

"Alright. Well I'll be right back," Emily announced and walked to the kitchen.

"Uh, excuse me, but did she just say that she'd fix me macaroni and cheese?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"No, she said she'd get the maid to do it, but it's still absolutely unbelievable. I didn't even know she knew what macaroni and cheese was," Rory replied, sounding just as shocked as Lorelai.

"Well I would think she'd at least have heard of it before, but I had no clue she was so fond of it. Something's wrong here."

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to kill me."

"What?"

"I bet you she's making Madeline-"

"Magdalene," Rory corrected.

"Same difference. I bet she's making the maid put poison in the stuff so that when I eat a bite, bam! I'm dead. And then she'd get to act all 'Mommy Dearest' with you since I'd be dead and marry you off at my funeral to some rich Harvard student. Boy, you sure know how to play your cards Mom," Lorelai ranted.

All Rory could do was roll her eyes at her mother.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing. I just never knew how well you'd fit into a psych ward until now."

* * *

Yes, this chapter may be sadly disappointing, and if you think this, I am deeply sorry. Writer's block has attacked me, so I had a hard time writing this chapter. But I hope you all maybe kinda sort of liked it a little bit. As you all know, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So if you liked the story, or just feel the need to review it in any way, then please click the little purple button below. 


	8. The Poor Schlub's In Love

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

Well, I couldn't wait. I just had to keep going with this story, even though my arm's broken. I really like writing my stories out before I type them, so that's why I said I couldn't continue until my arm got better. But screw it. (Pardon me if people are offended by that last sentence.) I really like writing this story, so if it's alright with everybody, I'm just gonna continue. Thanks to everyone for the "get-well-soons" and the fabulous comments. Except one about someone's arm curving in an "S" when it broke really grossed me out. I feel for you Robinpoppins.

**Takerus Lost Angel: **I wanted to say something particularly to you. I absolutely loved the comment you gave me and I love that you like my story. You gave me the best comment I have ever received. So thanks a lot.

Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Poor Schlub's In Love**

Lorelai and Rory stood outside the door with looks of disbelief upon their faces.

"I cannot believe she actually ate the macaroni and cheese," Rory stated.

"I can't believe she actually liked it, and trust me, I know she did. When she doesn't like something, she'll subtly snub her nose up and get this weird crinkle in the middle of her forehead. This must mean she was a kid at one point in time. I always though my mother was born as an adult," Lorelai said.

"Oh come on Mom. Everyone's been a kid before," Rory declared.

"Well she could have fooled me. So, you're coming over for movie night tomorrow, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's see: five bags of marshmallows, $20. Chinese food for ten, $50. A night of watching movies with my mother and my best friend: priceless," Rory replied.

"Aw, I feel loved. That reminds me, I need to buy marshmallows."

"I'll be over tomorrow at seven."

"'Kay hun. Bye."

Lorelai and Rory then got in their separate cars and drove in opposite directions; Rory back to Yale and Lorelai back to the depressing home she so lovingly called "The Crap Shack".

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai woke up at nine, which was quite odd for her to do on a Saturday. But she couldn't get back to sleep. She had tried to push it out of her head but she couldn't do it any longer. He was the one thing she didn't want to think about but couldn't stop dreaming about. Ever since that awful night, she had dreamt about him in her sleep, and every night it was the same dream.

She would dream of a beautiful white church with a wedding going on inside. Luke was standing at the altar as a mesmerizing woman in a white wedding gown walked down the aisle. He looked at the image with a look of love and happiness in his eyes. But every time it would get to the point where Luke was about to lift the veil and reveal the woman's identity, she would wake up. She didn't want to subconsciously think of Luke. She didn't even want him to exist anymore. Well, that's not true. If he didn't exist, that would mean that the most divine coffee in the world would have never been made. She wasn't really aware of the reason as to way she was mad at him. She wondered if she really had a reason to be mad. It was just a slip-up. He was just feeling vulnerable. That's all. But then a feeling of anger fell upon her. He couldn't just use her like that and toy with her emotions. She was a human being, not some link in his chain. She was torn between feelings of regret, pity, anger, and frustration. It wasn't like her to be ungrounded. She decided that the best thing for her to do was pretend it never happened. She just had to figure out how to do that first.

* * *

She needed to go to Doose's to get the bag of marshmallows. She'd almost forgotten to get them. She would have succeeded in doing so if she hadn't have written a reminder on a Post-It and stuck it on the cookie dough container. That way she wouldn't overlook it.

Her walk into town was interrupted when Babbette spoke.

"Mornin' suga'," Babbette greeted.

"Morning Babbette," Lorelai replied back.

"You're up kinda early," Babbette noticed.

"Yeah, well I didn't sleep well last night."

"Maybe it's ya mattress. That was me and Morty's problem. We had this old mattress that was so hard we felt like we was sleepin' on freakin' concrete! So we went and got one of those mattresses that lets ya control how soft or how hard it is with this remote thing. Now we never wanna get up!"

"Well I'll keep that in mind Babbette."

"So where ya goin'?" Babbette asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Doose's to get some stuff for Rory and my movie night."

"And how is our girl? I hardly see 'er since she went off to that fancy college of hers."

"Oh, she's being that good little girl we all know and love on the weekdays and partying and getting drunk with her mother during the weekends," Lorelai rambled.

"Well, that's great. Give 'er my love."

"Will do."

"Bye suga'."

Lorelai walked into Doose's to find the marshmallows, but was distracted by the chocolate bars… then the Gobstoppers… and then the jellybeans. As she was looking a bit strangely at the 1000 piece jar of Jelly Belly jellybeans, she noticed that a woman was standing next to her, who she only assumed wanted to look at the jellybeans as well. Lorelai moved quickly out of the woman's way.

"Sorry," Lorelai said, not looking up from the jellybean jar she was currently reading the different flavors from.

"That's alright," the woman replied.

Lorelai recognized her voice. She slowly looked up from her jellybeans and saw the person she suspected it was: Allison.

"Hello Lorelai," Allison said.

"Hi," Lorelai shortly answered and went back to looking at the jar she tightly held.

Allison grabbed one of the other jars of jellybeans and said, "I'm gonna go now."

"Bye," Lorelai once again replied shortly.

Allison began to turn around and sighed of frustration. She had her opportunity to straighten things out right in front of her. She couldn't just walk away without explaining.

"Lorelai," Allison started as she turned back to Lorelai, "I think we should talk."

"About what?" Lorelai asked, acting clueless as to what was going on.

"You know what. Luke told me about what happened the other night between you two."

Lorelai finally looked at Allison after that remark.

"Allison –"

"No, I really need to explain. Just so you know, nothing happened between Luke and me. He doesn't want anything to happen either. Trust me, I know. I already tried. That night you were at the diner and I had Luke's shirt on, I was being stupid. Earlier that night, I realized that I couldn't wait forever for Luke to see what was going on. So I decided to get aggressive. I made this elaborate plan to get Luke to see what I wanted. I guess he's not into that kind of thing. Well, I kind of forced myself on him. He had no clue what was going on. The next thing I know, I have my arms around him. I'm kissing him and I'm thinking, 'Hey, maybe he still has a thing for me.' But then he pushes me away and starts yelling at me and asking me what the hell I was thinking, and truth be told, I wasn't sure. I'm still not even sure."

Allison was on the verge of tears at this point.

"I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life when I left him. I thought I was gonna marry him. He asked me to, but we were too young by law. I thought we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. But then Jake came along. He was so cute and he liked me and he had money. He offered me this whole new world, and it seemed so attractive at the time. I never had much money as a kid, and when my father left, he took what little we had. My mother didn't want me marrying Luke. She wanted me to be with someone wealthy. So I convinced myself that I didn't love Luke and that I loved Jake. I thought this way would be better, but it wasn't. I never loved Jake like I love Luke. I may have traveled all over the world with him and went to college because of him, but I would have traded that and so much more to go back in time and change the decision I made. But I can't. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. It may be too late for me, but not for you. Don't you see it? The poor schlub's in love with you, and by the looks of it, he has been for a really long time. So, go to him. Tell him you love him," she spoke.

"How did you –"

"I just do. You two belong with each other. I won't interfere with you two anymore," she began to walk away, but turned around suddenly.

"Just don't hurt him. He's had enough of that in his life."

And with those final words, she walked away and left Lorelai dumbfounded in the middle of Aisle 3.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. Yes, I am aware that this chapter is much shorter than usual, but I thought that was a good ending for this one. I'm not sure if that's how you spell schlub or not. I was watching Mr. Deeds when I came up with the title, so I don't even know if that's an actual word. I've never heard anyone else use it. Anyways, you guys all know my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They're not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you liked the story or just feel the need to critique it in any way, please click the little purple button below. (Oh, and sorry if there are a lot of typos. I had to type this solely with my left hand.) 


	9. Lawsuits, Love, and Ed McMahon

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

I was bored today, so I decided to give you all another chapter. This one may be the weakest chapter so far, but I'm sick, so for me to even be able to think is an accomplishment. Well, I want to thank everyone for the great reviews you're giving. It seems like they get better with each chapter.

**javajunkie101: **It's good that you hate Allison, because you're kind of supposed to. I mean this woman tried to make Luke fall out of love with Lorelai. What's not to hate?

**Lolabelle26: **I totally know what you mean about hospitals. They creep me out too, although I've never been sitting in between a pregnant lady going into labor and a guy with a pen stuck in his eye while I've been there. I don't blame you for freaking out. And yeah, that sucks about your computer test. I definitely know that it's hard to type good with one hand.

**Ronata: **I laughed when I read your review. Yes, typing with one hand is horrible, so it's very cool that you typed your review with just one. I'm glad you were happy with the confrontation. I wasn't sure if I should put all that in there because I thought people might be saying, "What the hell? Why should we feel sorry for the flannel whore?"

**Robinpoppins: **Casty thanks you for the pat and don't worry. No pencil will be going down this cast any time soon. Last time my arm was broken, I had one of those cast that goes almost all the way up to your shoulder. I shoved one down my cast to itch my arm and it got stuck. Let's just say the process of getting it out was long and painful.

**orangesherbert7: **Yes you should feel privileged. Just kidding.

Okay, now on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Lawsuits, Love, and Ed McMahon

The walk home from Doose's seemed longer than usual. Maybe it was because she desperately needed some sleep. Or maybe it was because of the huge bomb that Allison had just dropped on her. She was flabbergasted at what all Allison had told her. Never would she have expected something like this to happen. If Allison had told her all those things a month ago, she would have laughed in her face. But now, something was different. She didn't think it was the least bit funny. She didn't know how to act or what to think. Luke was in love with her. She had heard those words from the town for years now, but never believed them until that very moment. She had to think about this. So many things would be at stake if they had a relationship: their friendship for one could be ruined in the event of a break-up. Luke had always been a great friend to her, and she didn't want that friendship to be jeopardized. Their bantering could disappear as well with a break-up. Most people could never follow her incessant wit, but Luke was one of the very few who could. She had a lot to think about.

When Lorelai finally arrived at her house, she noticed a weird car sitting in the driveway. It wasn't her parent's car and she was pretty sure Ed McMahon hadn't left this here for her, but she couldn't figure out whose it was. It looked familiar, but she just couldn't put a face to it. Lorelai cautiously opened her front door, which was strangely unlocked. She was beginning to get scared. But when she saw the back of the person's head sitting on the couch, her frightfulness turned into pure annoyance. It was Jason.

Luke couldn't ignore the fact that he missed Lorelai. He had been angry with Allison, but he couldn't deny that what happened that night was his fault. He had gotten so upset with Allison after Lorelai left. He yelled profusely at her and said things to her she didn't deserve. Afterward, he felt bad and never thought she would forgive him. But she did, and Luke of course spilled his guts out to her. They talked all night about how hurt Luke was when she left and she didn't defend herself. She knew he was right. Then she told him her situation. They had never talked for so long in their entire life. Luke told her he would always love her. She was his first love. But he said there just wasn't anything between them anymore, and as hard as that was for Allison to take, she knew he was right. There was nothing there. They decided to be friends, although Luke could see in Allison's eyes that that wasn't what she really wanted.

Luke was cleaning the tables when Allison came in.

"Luke, we need to talk," Allison told him.

"About what?"

"You need to go get Lorelai."

"Wait. What?"

"Look, you can pretend you don't love her, but I know you do."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Luke said angrily.

"Luke, why can't you just be honest? You love her. She loves you. Facts are facts my friend."

Luke walked over to the cash register to count his day's profits. Allison followed him.

"She does not love me. I don't love her. Case closed," Luke spit out.

"Look me in the eye Luke and tell me you don't love her," Allison commanded.

"Did I not just say case closed?"

"Luke, this is serious. Look at me."

Luke slowly raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"Now say, 'I don't love Lorelai.'"

Luke took a long sigh that seemed to say "Fine, whatever."

"I- I don't-I don't," Luke stuttered.

"You never were good at poker, Luke Danes," Allison stated.

"Yeah I wasn't," Luke replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"Seriously Luke, go get her. You can't wait forever. You've gotta go do it now, before it's too late."

"I don't even know if she's at home right now," Luke hesitated.

"If everyone decided not to do something because of a little doubt, nothing would have been accomplished in the world," Allison spoke.

Luke sighed once again and said, "Alright, I'm going."

"Atta boy!" Allison exclaimed as she lightly hit Luke in the back, "Go! Go!"

"Wish me luck," Luke said as he ran out the door.

"Good luck, Luke Danes. You sure as hell deserve happiness," Allison quietly said to herself as she watched Luke run out of sight. She would forever remember that moment as the time she let go of Lucas Danes.

"Jason. How did you get in here?" Lorelai asked with a surprised, yet annoyed tone.

"You told me a few months ago that you left the key under the green turtle-"

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai loudly asked, not really listening to Jason's explanation as to how he found the key, "You have no right to be here."

"I know you needed your space, and I gave it to you, but we should really talk."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"I dropped the lawsuit against your father, Lorelai."

"What? Did you do it to get me back? It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me back. For instance, I would have to actually want you back."

"Lorelai, please. I know we can work this out. Just give us another chance," Jason pleaded.

Tears began to well in Lorelai's eyes. She thought she was over him, but obviously she wasn't. She wanted to be over him. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare and be over him. She wanted to be free of him, but wanting and having are two very different things.

"No," she said as the tears threatened to fall down her face, "No. I can't."

"Why not? We were doing so well."

"Because you hurt me! You sued my family! Even though my parents and I are about as dysfunctional of a family as you can get, they're still my family. They're the people who put a roof over my head for sixteen years. So if you're suing them, then you're suing me too. Wow, I can't believe I just stuck up for my parents."

"But I dropped the lawsuit, Lorelai!"

"It doesn't matter! It's the principle of the matter!"

Jason stepped closer to Lorelai and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Look, I love you Lorelai. You are very important to me."

"I'm sorry. We can't."

Those words were so hard for her to let, but when she did, she realized something. She would forever remember that as the moment that she let go of Jason Stiles.

Jason walked to door without saying a word, and Lorelai followed him.

"If you change your mind, please call me Lorelai."

Lorelai just nodded and opened the door for him. As the door swung wide open, revealing both Lorelai and Jason to the outside world, the person on her porch shocked her: Luke.

_Well, this isn't awkward at all…_

"Luke-" Lorelai started.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," Luke said and began to walk away.

Lorelai ran after him.

"Luke! Luke! Stop!"

Luke didn't. He kept going. He was angry with himself. How could he have fooled himself into thinking that Lorelai loved him?

"Luke! Just stop!"

"Why?"

"Because this wasn't what it looked like!"

"I believe you were the one who said 'I'm not interfering in your personal life." Yeah, well neither am I," Luke told Lorelai as he stopped and turned toward him.

"Luke, you gotta believe me. Nothing happened here! He came here wanting me back and I say no."

"How could I have been such an idiot? You're in love with this joker," Luke stated, pointing at Jason.

"No Luke. I'm not! I love you!" Lorelai exclaimed. _Whoa. Did I just say that out loud?_

"Do me a favor Lorelai. Don't use big words you don't understand. Go back to your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lorelai insisted.

It was too late. Luke was already out of view. She had just screwed up her life… again.

* * *

Okay, maybe not my best chapter, but I'm sick so don't blame me. I hope you all kind of liked it though. I hope that maybe some of the Allison-haters out there may not hate her as much now that she helped Luke realize he loved Lorelai. Of course, I would totally understand if you still hate her. Next chapter is going to be the Fiddler's Festival that everyone's been forced to go to, including Luke and Lorelai. Oh, and we haven't seen the last of Allison Doose. She'll be around for a little while. Anyways, everyone knows my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They're not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you liked the chapter or just feel the need to critique it in any way, please click the little purple below. 


	10. The Colombian Coffee Bean Man

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

Yes, I realize it's been a lot longer than I told you I would next update, but evidently the cast had to stay on a little bit longer than predicted, so I couldn't write. Plus, I wanted to wait until all my finals were over and stuff. But now, I'm back, and I just realized how long I've really been gone. Hopefully, some of you still remember this story because I've been gone so long I couldn't even remember where I left off, so I had to read the story all over again. I hope you guys all love this chapter, because I worked really hard on it and rewrote it many, many, MANY times. Now, on with Chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Colombian Coffee Bean Man**

The bed was colder than usual. It didn't have that same warmth it normally did, though as much as she pondered that fact, she couldn't seem to come up with why. It never occupied anyone but her, but yet it felt empty to her. Who was she kidding? She knew why. She just didn't want to have to admit it to herself quite yet. Her heart was broken, and what little dignity she had left was dwindling away from her at a fast pace. She wished she had not done the things she had done, said the things she had said. All she wanted to do was dream that a time machine could be invented and take her back to that moment. That moment where she poured out her heart to a man who obviously was hurt by her actions as well.

It had been three days, and those three days were the longest days of her life.

_"Stupid Jason!" _she thought the first night, _"He always ruins everything!"_

The second night, her emotions were not that decisive.

_"Was it my fault? Did I bring this on myself?_

But the third and fourth nights had been a blur of Luke's face. It was like one of those flashbacks on TV that occur right before a character realizes she loves another character. It shows them during their good times and their almost-kisses and things. Well, Lorelai felt like she was watching a flashback marathon where the subject was her and Luke. She had tried to force them to go away, but after a while, she just got tired of fighting them off. She hadn't seen Rory in days. Rory couldn't come to their movie night because she had to finish a paper. Lorelai tried to act like she was okay, but it was hard. Rory was her kid, and she missed her like hell, but she wasn't about to let her know it. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her.

And to top everything else off, she started having the dream again.

That cursed dream wouldn't leave her alone. It was like an unwelcome houseguest who just couldn't take a hint that it wasn't wanted. Yet every night since the fiasco, the dream appeared to her in her sleep. Even more annoying was the fact that the dream never concluded. It just hung there like a bad book without an ending. The bride was never revealed, and she never got closer to being revealed. It ended in exactly the same point it always did, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. She just wanted to disappear for a while and try to forget this whole thing. No, she didn't want to; she **needed **to, but she honestly didn't have the energy to pack her bags and take off. She didn't even have enough energy to get out of bed. But when that alarm clock went off at eight, she didn't hesitate getting up. Sleep had become yet another one of her enemies.

* * *

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning, but Lorelai couldn't enjoy it. She hadn't had a good jolt from a cup of coffee in days and word had gotten around about her and Luke's argument, which she could only assume came first from Babbette's mouth. She had become used to driving everywhere she went around town, since when she walked, she had to put up with people's stares longer. Sometimes she hated this town and their nosy ways, especially when it came to her private life, but that was something she had to deal with.

She entered the inn, and as she saw Sookie in the kitchen, her demeanor became surprisingly normal. There may have been something wrong with her, and maybe the whole town knew about it. But she was a lady, and she was going to be as composed as possible.

"I need coffee. Now," Lorelai bellowed for the whole world to hear as she swung open the kitchen door.

"Are you aware of the fact that there is not one single ounce of coffee on the premises? The coffee man didn't come today like I specifically asked him to!" Sookie complained.

"Wait a minute. We have a _coffee_ man? When did we get this?" Lorelai asked sounding flabbergasted.

"Lorelai, we've had him forever. Where else would I have gotten the coffee from?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Doose's?" Lorelai sarcastically remarked.

"This coffee man brings me the best Colombian coffee beans in the world, but is seriously lacking in the intelligence department. I tell him I need him to come on Wednesday morning, and he doesn't show up! When your employer, who pays you and basically keeps you from sitting on a street corner holding a sign that says 'Will Do the Macarena For Food', asks you to come in on Wednesday morning and bring some coffee beans, you should probably do it! And it's not as if he didn't know today was Wednesday or something. He's American! You know, it's not hard to keep up with the American days of week when you're American!" Sookie babbled.

"Whoa, whoa Sookie! Take a chill pill. I don't have the energy or ability to keep up with this conversation. I just need some coffee," Lorelai declared with her head hanging low.

"Did you listen to anything I just said? There _is_ no coffee!" Sookie yelled and turned toward the scones she was making, her back to Lorelai.

"Well, I can't stay awake without coffee Sookie. You know that. I drank all the coffee at my house and none of it jolts me like yours does." Lorelai declared as she rested her head on the counter.

"Go over to Luke's then if you're so desperate for coffee," Sookie offered before realizing what she had said.

Lorelai's head immediately bounced off the counter as Sookie became aware of what she had said.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Sookie apologized.

"I'm fine, Sookie. You don't have to be sorry."

"Well, I still am!"

"Well don't be. I don't need you to be sorry."

Lorelai then exited the kitchen, not knowing what to do with herself. Everyone felt sorry for her, and she didn't like that at all.

* * *

When Lorelai came home from work, she received a notice from Taylor Doose, and knew that could only mean trouble. The note included the following:

"Dear Stars Hollow Citizens,

As you all may have heard, a time honored tradition, The Fiddler's Festival, will be coming up this coming Thursday…"

"Yeah Taylor, you sure gave us a lot of notice. It's already Wednesday," Lorelai said out loud to herself.

"…and this year, we are going to try something a little different. This year, every citizen of Stars Hollow will comply with the new terms we have come to concerning this particular festival. Any citizen of Stars Hollow that is not on their deathbed, having major surgery, or painting their houses **must** attend the festival. At this time, we do not have any affiliates that will take your formal complaints, but we are working on getting a few. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,

The Stars Hollow Historical Society"

"Yeah, I can tell who wrote this: Kirk," Lorelai spoke once again to herself.

Lorelai reached over to the phone, and dialed Rory's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Oh my gosh, you will not believe what I just got in the mail."

"An American Express Platinum card?"

"I wish. Evidently, all of the Stars Hollow townsfolk are being forced to go to the Fiddler's Festival, and I have to go unless I'm dying, having major surgery, or painting my house, and I'm pretty sure I'm not doing any of those things tomorrow!" Lorelai ranted.

"Wait, you can get out of it if you're painting your house? That makes no sense."

"Honey, it's Stars Hollow. Nothing makes sense here," Lorelai informed Rory.

"Oh, right. Continue."

"So, I was thinking…"

"Wow, how shocking," Rory interrupted.

"…Since you are technically still a citizen of Stars Hollow, you do have to come."

"What? I am not technically still a citizen of Stars Hollow. I'm just a person who frequently visits there and sleeps on an empty bed that you just happen to have and I have some of my belongings there and… and… shoot."

"Haha! You can't deny it! This is your town, and you have to go!" Lorelai mocked Rory with an evil laugh with an evil grin to go along with it.

Suddenly, an idea came to Rory.

"Wait. To whom was the note sent to?"

Lorelai picked up the torn envelope from the coffee table.

"Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai explicated.

"So nowhere on the letter does it say 'Rory Gilmore'"? Rory asked.

"No, it doesn't," Lorelai sighed, picking up on Rory's point.

"Ha! I don't have to go!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ah, but see, that's where you're wrong. You are Lorelai Gilmore, correct?"

"Yes…" Rory groaned.

"So you must go!" Lorelai squealed with joy.

"Fine," Rory annoyingly complied, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"You sure got a lot of notice," Rory cynically replied.

"So, you free or am I gonna have to drag your butt kicking and screaming out of Yale?"

"Yeah, I'm free. What time should I come?"

"Whenever, hun. You don't need a specific time to come and see your favorite mother."

"You're my only mother."

"I know, which makes me your favorite!" Lorelai boasted.

"Hey, Mom? I gotta go. Paris and Janet are at it again."

"You can't just kick my boyfriend out, Paris! This is not just your apartment! Other people live here besides you, which I'm sure is a shock to you." Lorelai heard Janet screaming in the background of Rory's room through the phone.

"He's gonna break the ceiling with his fat head any second now! I'm just doing him a favor!" Paris yelled at Janet.

"Get a life, Paris!" Janet snarled back at Paris.

"Wow, sounds like a Dynasty fight might break out at any moment," Lorelai noted to Rory, "I'm gonna let you go."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, hun."

Lorelai was all alone again, with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling…

* * *

Tonight was the night of the festival. It was a warmer-than-average night for early May, so a coat was not necessary. Lorelai stared herself down in the full-length mirror in her room. After throwing on outfit after outfit, she had finally decided to wear a crimson-colored, long-sleeved shirt with a sleek black skirt that's length was a little lower than her knees. Her long, brown hair was beautifully curled and down. Just as she contemplated changing her outfit once again, she heard Rory come through the door.

"Mom?" she asked yelling.

"Up here!" Lorelai shrieked back.

Rory marched up the stairs to her mother's room.

"What do you think of this?" she asked Rory as she entered her room, pointing at her outfit.

"Mom, it looks great."

"Not fantastic?" Lorelai inquired.

"Oh no, not this again…" Rory rolled her eyes.

"What!"

"We do this every time! I say, 'You look great!' and you say, 'Not fantastic?" and then I say, 'Mom, you look fantastic," and then you say, 'Not stunning?' and the cycle continues over and over again until you finally decide it does look great on you and drop the subject!"

"…So it doesn't look fantastic?"

"Mom!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Let's just go. I don't know what'll happen if we're late. Maybe we'll get arrested! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Oh, yeah! Big fun!" Rory responded disparagingly.

Lorelai and Rory went down the stairs, and out the front door, but as soon as Lorelai closed the door, she realized something.

"Um… I forgot my shoes," Lorelai announced.

Rory gave her a stern look.

"I'm just… gonna go and… get them," Lorelai said, sort of terrified of her daughter at the moment.

Lorelai ran up the stairs, grabbed her shoes, and ran back down the stairs, and out the door as fast as she could.

"Why Ms. Gilmore, I think you may have broken your previous record," Rory guessed.

"Wouldn't be surprised. I've had a lot of experience at it."

* * *

The Fiddler's Festival was just what she expected: costly and extremely boring. It cost her $30 just for her and Rory to get in and listen to two hours straight of the most boring and cheesy music she had ever heard. The low point for her was when the fiddlers began to play "Play That Funky Music, White Boy" like it would never go out of style… and began singing the lyrics to it… and trying to involve the less-than-enthused crowd. However, Taylor, Lane, Zach, and Brian struck a compromise so that Lane's band could play after the fiddlers were done and Taylor would pay them with cash.

Their positions on the Fiddler's Festival did a 180 after that.

Lorelai and Rory walked around and mingled with other Stars Hollow inhabitants, such as Miss Patty and Gypsy and Kirk. Many people were happier to see Rory, since she really hadn't been around often since starting college. But no one was happier to see her than Babbette.

"RORY! SUGA'!" Babbette yelled from across the courtyard, running right for her.

"Rory!" she exclaimed again as she came to Rory and gave her such tight she almost fell over from the impact of it all.

Rory stood there like a straight stick as Babbette basically crushed her lungs with her hug.

"So, how ya been? We don't see ya much around her anymore!"

"Good, Babbette," Rory answered

"Too busy for this town I guess. I tell ya, you're goin' far in life. Morey! Get over here! Rory's here!"

"Hey there, Rory. How ya been?" Morey asked once he arrived where the girls were standing.

"I've been good, Morey," Rory replied.

"Aw, honey, she's grown up into such a lady," Babbette acknowledged.

"Yeah… she sure has," Lorelai spoke.

"Hey, if I'm anything close to a lady, it's because of this woman right here," Rory insisted, putting her arm around her mother as she spoke.

"Well I can't take all the credit. Wait, yes I can!" Lorelai bragged.

Just as she said those words, she saw a very angry Allison, not looking to happy to see her.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where things are going to get pretty heated. As you all may remember, my philosophy on reviews is the same as Sherry's with gifts: There are always appreciated, but not necessary. So, if you like the story or feel the need to critique it in any way, please click the little purple button below. 


	11. Belittling Bitches And Playing God

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

I know that my motto about reviews is that they're always appreciated, but not necessary. However, I was still kind of disappointed that I only received four reviews on my last chapter and ironically enough, that was the chapter I worked hardest on. But as long as you all like the story, I guess I don't have any right to complain. Maybe we could aim for at least five reviews though this time? I don't want to turn into one of those people that say, "Ten reviews. Any less and I won't update!" because frankly I think that's way out of line. But, I just really like reviews. They're like how coffee is to Lorelai. I don't care if they're good or bad. Whatever they are, they can only help me in writing the story.

On to my next subject…

The following chapter may upset a few of you since some of the actions displayed here are not so much Gilmore Girl-ish as they are WWE Smackdown-ish. (And by the way, may I just add a little side note… I HATE the fact that our beloved Gilmore Girls will now be on the same channel as WWE Smackdown. Something about that just does not seem right. Anyone else agree?) Some of you may complain about this fact as well. Well… all I can say is that this is a story. This is not the real Gilmore Girls, although I wish it were because I think anyone could write this show better than Amy Sherman-Palladino did last season. But that is a completely different subject…

The point, ladies and gents, is that no one should get pissed off or anything because… well… the character that starts this whole thing isn't even a character on the real Gilmore Girls. If you guys totally hate the way this chapter goes though, I will revise it because I'm writing this for you all, and if you don't like it, then what's the point in writing it?

Okay, I'm done ranting now. On with Chapter 11!

(Oh, and thanks to everyone who did review, especially to Takerus Lost Angel who loved my Sookie coffee rant. I loved it too. But then again, I'm a bit biased since I wrote the darn thing. I'm glad you guys like the story.)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Belittling Bitches And Playing God**

She had definitely caught Lorelai by surprise to say the least. Lorelai had no idea what she could have possibly done to make Allison so angry, but she guessed she was about to find out.

"Lorelai Gilmore, can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked with a powerful irritation lying within her voice.

Rory, Babbette, and Morey stood there like cats, ready to pounce all over what Allison had to say.

"…Alone?" she uttered as if it had been implied earlier.

After a few groans, the three of them left Lorelai to her fate, which she was convinced would consist of terrible screaming and griping and complaining.

"Lorelai, what have you done? I told you to tell Luke you loved him, not break his heart!" Allison yelled loud enough for the entire world to hear, including Luke who was standing a mere one hundred feet away.

"Allison, you need to calm down because you're yelling at a volume that probably Jim Morrison could hear and he's dead."

"Do you think this is funny or something because it's not!" she amplified her voice even more louder than before.

Lorelai began to see the seriousness of the situation and decided that jokes maybe weren't the best thing in the world to say right now.

"No Allison, I don't think this is funny," Lorelai noted back to Allison.

"Let me ask you something: Did you do it on accident or are you just a belittling bitch?"

"Hey! Back off! If you wanna fight with me, fine. But not here, not in front of everyone, not now! You told me you wanted to speak to me alone but I wouldn't really call this alone!"

Lorelai knew she needed to stop this right now, but she couldn't. Allison had made her so steamed and she had to let her know what she truly thought of Allison's outburst. But what the hell. She may have been a hypocrite, but she didn't care. She was usually good at holding her feelings inside, but she couldn't hold back another second.

"And since when do you have the right to judge my actions? You're the one who's been hurting him for twenty years! And for your information, I didn't mean to hurt Luke! He didn't even stick around long enough for me to explain what was going on, which was nothing! Belittling bitches usually mean to hurt people. You have no right to play God and decide right from wrong for me! I'm the only one who can do that. So stay out of this! This is none of your business! "

And with that, Lorelai walked down the street toward her house. Too bad she had to pass everyone in town on her way there. She felt as if she was the butt of ridicule. Everyone just stared at her and whispered. They whispered about her and her life and her personal business. But worst of all, she had to pass Luke. Their eyes locked. She couldn't take her eyes off him. As much as she wanted to, they just wouldn't move away from his beautiful face. Something in his eyes said he felt sorry for what had happened, but Luke was so guarded, she couldn't really tell if she was reading him correctly.

Her hands were as cold as ice. Everyone seemed motionless, even her. Except for the whispers, the town was silent; too silent for her liking. Everything was going wrong. She passed everyone; feeling like a knife had been stabbed in her stomach with every pair of eyes that stared at her morose looking face. Like a puppy, Rory followed right behind her, giving her mother enough space to breathe freely. After all, she kind of needed it.

* * *

Luke was speechless. He couldn't believe what had happened. He had judged the whole situation wrong. He though Lorelai was back with that guy, but she wasn't. He had ruined what could have been the best relationship of his life before it even started. He felt like a fool. Even more foolish was the fact that an hour after the whole fight with Lorelai and Allison, he was still standing in the exact same place. He hadn't budged one inch since she left. He was just staring down the street where she had been an hour earlier, hoping that by some miracle she would come back. But she hadn't, and she wasn't going to.

"Luke?" Allison asked, "Are you okay? The whole town's left already and you're still standing here."

"I'm well aware of that Allison, and no I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Allison. One of the things I hated about you when we were dating was that you always acted naïve in every situation. You know exactly what's wrong. How could you do that? That was so wrong for you to do! You have nothing to do with this!"

"Luke, I just wanted to help you. I want you to be happy."

"Really? You want me to be happy? Then stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Interfering where you shouldn't be interfering. I don't even understand this either. I mean, you come to Stars Hollow and say that you want me back, and then three weeks later, you're trying to push Lorelai and me together. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just want you to be happy, and I know with her, you'll be happy."

"Well, you've basically ruined any chance I ever had with her."

"Oh _I_ ruined your chances? No bucko. _YOU_ ruined your chances. If anything, I helped you. I came to your defense and in the process you discovered that this was your fault. So don't put this on me!"

"You made a huge scene Allison! And I didn't ask you to come to my defense. I don't need anyone to come to my defense."

"Luke, you love her don't you?"

Luke didn't say anything back. She could tell he did. She had known it all along. But the fact that he couldn't admit it to her made her a bit worrisome. If he couldn't even admit it to her, how was he going to say it to Lorelai?

"I'll take the silence as a yes."

"I didn't say yes," Luke said.

"But you didn't say no either."

"Well, that's true."

"My point is if you love her, and you do, you won't stop until you have her. If I've told you once, then I've told you a million times: Love conquers all things."

"But you've never told me that," Luke said, looking a bit confused.

"Well… now I have."

"Did you read that out of a self-help book or something?"

"Of course I did. You think I have the brain power to come up with something as concise and meaningful as that?" Allison confirmed.

Luke gave her a knowing look and a little punch on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go. It's getting late."

Then, something shocking happened. Before he knew it, her lips were on his. He had no idea what was going on. But for her, there was something there. She wanted to make sure there was nothing there before he went ahead with his plans with Lorelai, but there was. That spark was still there for her.

Luke pulled away from her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Al, what are you doing?" Luke inquired.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing was still there…"

She wanted so badly to tell him that there was. She wanted him to know there was still that old spark there. She wanted him to be hers. She thought she was over him, but that wasn't the case. She thought she had let go that day in the diner, but she hadn't. She wanted him more than anything else at that moment. But somehow she knew he didn't feel the same. Somehow she knew that their love relationship was over for good, and she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted him to be happy. So she didn't tell him how she truly felt. She lied.

"…There wasn't," she finished.

She was hurt, but lucky for her, she hid it very well. He didn't even see any shred of disappointment on her face or in her voice.

"Okay Al, well I'm gonna go now," Luke told Allison awkwardly.

That kiss had been extremely unexpected, so Luke felt a little strange at that moment. He just wanted to leave and not feel so awkward. It wasn't that he didn't care for Allison. He just couldn't really handle what had just happened.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

They then parted their separate ways, both feeling uncomfortable around each other and feeling the need to walk away from each other as fast as they could. But Allison couldn't help but feel miserable. She still loved Luke, and as hard as it was for her, she was just going to have to let go of the fantasy she had held for so many years. She hated this. She hated everything she had done to him. But most of all, she hated how she had treated Lorelai. That wasn't her, that idiot maniac who attacked her earlier that night. She felt so terrible about the whole ordeal. She had already planned on apologizing, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Until then, she would just have to put up with her feelings of angst. If only tomorrow was today. If only…

* * *

Okay, that ended awkwardly, but it's late here and I'm tired. Maybe this chapter wasn't as "heated" as I promised it would be. This was definitely not my best chapter, and I would totally understand if anyone hates it. I know the majority of the story seemed out of character, and I'm real sorry about that. But if you did like it, feel free to review it. I think everyone knows my policy on reviews is the same as Sherry's on gifts: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you liked the story, or just feel the need to critique it in any way, please click the little purple button below. 


	12. Condoms In Your Shopping Cart

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

Wow guys! I really appreciate all the helpful comments I received for the last chapter, and I'm also kind of glad no one wanted me to redo it because I really didn't feel like it. So, I'm watching Gary Coleman getting a massage on the E! Channel and I'm thinking, "My life must be pathetic if I'm resorting myself to this kind of crap." So I decided to write another chapter since I had nothing else to do. Now, I've decided that it's time to wrap this story up, and I have a pretty good ending, but I would really like some input from you all. The next two chapters after this one will be THE LAST CHAPTERS, and it'll be like a two-parter so to speak. So PLEASE, send me some reviews with your thoughts as to how YOU think the story should end. Of course, if I choose your ending, you'll be credited of course. Evidently, some of the people on this site get really upset if you write something in your story that someone else gave you the idea for and don't credit them for it. Just in case that was a concern of anyone's.

By the way, I thought JJFluffStuffForeva brought up a good point in his/her review. (Sorry JJFluffStuffForeva… I would assume you were a girl or woman, but you never know over the Internet these days. Hope you're not offended or anything.)

Now, on with Chapter 12!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Condoms In Your Shopping Cart**

She was completely shocked at what was going on. There were literally no words that could describe how she felt at that moment. **He** was at her door, giving her the most romantic speech she had ever heard. Ever. He was right there. He was looking into her eyes and she felt weak in the knees. She could reach him; even kiss him if she wanted to. And that was exactly what she was going to do…

That is, until the buzzer went off.

Reality kicked in, and she realized that her fantasy was no more that that: a fantasy.

She rolled out of bed and, with eyes half-open, walked down the stairs and fixed a steaming hot pot of coffee. Rory slowly walked out of her room, still in her sleeping attire. She saw the somber look on her mother's face and couldn't help but wonder why God was putting her through this kind of pain. It wasn't right and it most certainly wasn't fair. Lorelai never spoke of it, but the fight that had occurred the previous night had put all the missing pieces together. She knew that something had seemed off about her mother lately; she just didn't realize how extreme the situation really was.

Her mother was head-over-heels in love with Luke. There was no denying that. She loved him and Rory always knew that Luke was in love with Lorelai. He may have been able to hide his feelings about other people with monosyllabic grunts, but when it came to his feelings for Lorelai, he was so smitten that even his grunting couldn't cover up his true feelings for her. She couldn't just let the two of them miss what was right in front of them. She had to do something, and she had the perfect plan…

Rory had to get her to help. She was the only one who could. She knew the situation even better that Rory did! She had to help. Besides, she owed it to Lorelai.

She saw her in Doose's, or at least she thought it was her, carrying a shopping cart filled with tortilla chips and gummy bears and things of that nature. Rory was a little afraid to go in. She had seen this girl when she was angry, and it was not a pretty sight. But she was just going to have to suck it up. That was too important. If she could handle Paris, then she could handle this girl. At least, she hoped she could.

She grabbed a shopping cart, shoving a few random things into it. She tried not to be too noticeable. Apparently, she wasn't doing a very good job of it because Babbette spotted her from across the store and sprinted over to her.

"Rory, suga'! Oh suga', how ya been?" she proudly asked.

"I'm fine Babbette, and you?" she mumbled, not truly paying attention to her.

She was too busy watching the woman, who was still standing in the exact same place she had been the entire time Rory had been there. She had her back facing Rory, looking at the milk cartons in the freezer section.

"So, how's ya mom doin'? That was such a fiasco last night, ya know? With the whole fight and everythin'? I tell ya, that coulda been the movie of the week on the Lifetime Channel or somethin'! Ya don't hafta worry suga' because Patty and I are tellin' everyone in town to zip their lips and throw away the key if ya know what I mean…"

"Yes Babbette, I know what you mean," Rory half-heartedly replied.

"Hey suga'?"

"Yeah?"

"Why ya got condoms in ya shoppin' cart?"

Rory looked down to see that she had accidentally grabbed aspirin, Preparation H, and… a pack of glow-in-the-dark Trojan condoms. Horrified, her face turned beet red and her hands began to shake a bit.

"Ya couldn't wait 'til summer to get a little frisky? I know exactly how that is suga'. I remember when me and Morey was your age. So full of lust! We couldn't keep our hands off each otha!"

"Uh… no Babbette. That was an accident. I didn't mean to grab those," Rory quietly said, quickly placing them back where they belonged.

But then she knocked them all over…

This certainly embarrassed Rory, but that just wasn't enough.

"Hey Taylor! We got a condom spill over here!" Babbette yelled across the store.

Babbette just had to scream it all over the store, didn't she?

Everyone turned their heads to look at the catastrophe taking place in the middle of Aisle Three. Jaws dropped and laughter insinuated.

As if she hadn't been humiliated enough, Taylor came over and asked, "Rory, you have changed so much since you started going to that Ivy League school of yours. You used to be a sweet, innocent girl and now you're refusing to be the town's ice cream queen and buying condoms. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Taylor, I swear it was just an accident! I didn't mean to-"

"Save it, Miss Gilmore. Or is it Mrs.? For all I know, you flew to Las Vegas last night and eloped like that Britney Spears girl. Is she one of those naked models or something? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll just clean this **disgusting **and** horrifying** mess up."

"Thank you Taylor," Rory nervously replied and quickly walked away from the terrible mess she had made.

"Wait, Rory! If you're not gonna use that Preparation H, would you mind if I bought it instead? It's the last tube, and if you're not gonna use it, then that's just being wasteful!" Babbette shouted after her.

"Have at it, Babbette," Rory said as she held her shopping cart so that Babbette was able to grab it.

"Thanks suga'! Send your mother my love!" Babbette exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!" Rory yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Is that woman over there Allison Doose?" Rory whispered to Babbette.

"Sure is. I wish that woman would just leave already. She's caused a lot of chaos around town, and not that I'm not one for a good gossip story or anythin', but she's really hurtin' Luke in the process. Plus, after the scene she caused last night, I'm surprised she still has the courage to show her face around here."

"Thanks, Babbette."

"No problem honey," Babbette replied and then walked over to the junk food section of the store.

She was still there, standing there, just looking at the milk. The disaster hadn't fazed her a bit. She just stood there like a statue, staring at the blue, 2 milk carton. Rory decided that this was a better time than ever to go over to her.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Allison Doose?" Rory shyly questioned.

"Yes," she replied, turning her head to face Rory.

"I'm-"

"You're Rory Gilmore," Allison interrupted.

"How did you know that?" Rory asked with suspicion.

"You have your mother's eyes. _And_ I saw you at the festival last night," she countered.

"Oh. Well, then I guess it's not weird that you know who I am," she awkwardly added.

"Yeah, I guess it's not…" Allison replied with a what-in-the-world tone.

"Well, you remember the… uh… unpleasant interaction you had with my mother yesterday?"

"Yes… My memory goes back even farther than that, believe it or not," Allison sarcastically answered back.

"Right, right. Of course it does," Rory hurriedly responded.

"Look, let me just get to the chase here. I want to know why you acted that way with her, and what Luke has to do with it because my mother is completely distraught right now. I mean, right now, she's sitting on the couch eating a quart of Ben & Jerry's and watching Casablanca, feeling like a complete idiot about something and I want to know what it is! So tell me!"

"Well, you definitely have your mother's spunk," Allison observed.

After a long sigh, Allison replied, "Listen, although you've put up a pretty damn good argument, I don't know if your mother wants me to tell you. I think she would have told you if she had really wanted you to know."

"Allison, I think you owe me this."

"Excuse me?" Allison asked, confused as ever.

"Well, you did make quite a scene last night, embarrassing not only my mother, but me as well. So, you can make up for it by telling me what's going on."

"I don't owe anything but an apology to your mother." Allison then crossed her arms.

"Don't you see? By telling me the whole situation, that means that I can fix it, and then everything will be alright again. And technically, that would be kind of like an apology because you would have a party in this whole process because you told me the situation."

"That made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Just pretend it does and go with me here,"

"Okay, fine. I will tell you _IF_ you promise not to say you heard it from me."

"Done deal."

* * *

So, Allison told Rory the entire story, straight from beginning to end.

"Wow," Rory whispered, stunned as could be, "And you're still in love with him?"

"Yep," Allison replied.

"And you seduced him so that you could have him all for yourself?"

"Yep."

"And then he said he didn't love you, and that he loved… _Mom_?"

"Yep."

"So then you told her how to get him and somehow she ruined it and _that's_ why you got in a fight with her last night?"

"Yep."

After a few quiet moments, Rory broke the silence with, "Wow."

"Ye-"

"And don't you dare say 'Yep,' again!" Rory commanded.

"Okay, okay."

"Now, you gotta help me with this plan-"

"Wait a minute here! I told you I would tell you what happened, not help you with whatever little maniacal scheme you have cooked up in that head of yours!"

"You have to! He wouldn't suspect that there was some kind of plan going on if you helped! There's no way I can do it alone!"

"If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times: NO WA-"

"You owe her, remember. You OWE her."

"…ALRIGHT! FINE! I'll do it! But you better have a good plan," Allison yelled.

"Oh trust me, I do," Rory sneakily answered as she walked toward the door.

"Wait, Rory!" Allison shouted.

"What?"

"If you want those condoms, you're gonna have to pay for them y'know. My uncle's not very fond of shoplifters."

Rory looked down into her shopping cart and saw that, somehow, two boxes of condoms were in her shopping cart. She assumed they must have gotten in there when she knocked them all over. She quickly placed them back in their designated area, and ran out the door.

"Thank you!" she yelled to Allison while running out the door.

"I think that's enough embarrassment for one day…" she told herself.

* * *

Now remember, there are only TWO more chapters left of this story, and I would just LOVE some input on how you want it to end. Hopefully, you all have similar thoughts about how you'd like it. Now, my policy on reviews is the same as Sherry's with presents: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So if you like the story, or just feel the need to critique it in any way, then please press the little purple button below! 


	13. The Things We Do For Love, Part Un

**Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face**

Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've barely had time to breathe lately, let alone write this story. And yes, I am terribly sorry that I've taken three months to write a new chapter. I just hate it when I get all engrossed in a story and then the writer takes six months to write one chapter. So I'm really sorry. I had a hard time sitting down and writing this chapter because I really couldn't think of anything to write, so I totally stole this from a movie. Hopefully you all like the chapter. It's quite short, but the last one will be EXTREMELY longer, so I hope you all will forgive me! Oh, and thank you all for the reviews. They were fantastic as usual.

Oh my goodness! What did everyone think of the season premiere? I personally found it hilarious and heartbreaking, but I know there are mixed reviews from the viewers out there. But me, I think there's some hope for our Girls this year.

So, enough chitchat. On with Chapter 13!

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Things We Do For Love, Part Un**

"This better work, Allison. We may just have to have sex changes if it doesn't because my mom will kill us if she finds out we had something to do with this," Rory told Allison.

They were in Doose's; it was around eight in the evening and the store was getting ready to close. They were standing in the same exact spot where Rory had been accused of buying condoms just days earlier. Four days to be exact. Rory was keeping count.

"Your mom wouldn't do that," Allison said, trying more to convince herself rather than Rory.

"Remember the plan now. Don't steer off course," Rory commanded.

"Wow. You're really bossy when you're in action mode," Allison noted.

"You got the key?" Rory asked, completely ignoring Allison's last statement.

"Yeah, got 'em right here. You know, they were pretty hard to get. I mean, Taylor sleeps with them clenched in his hand."

"Then how did you get them?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, I just got a feather and tickled his nose with it. He kept saying 'Ooh, Mommy, that tickles!' and itching his face. It was quite amusing I must say."

"Did you get Kirk?"

"He was like putty in my hands," Allison bragged.

"He made you promise to go on a date with him, didn't he?"

"Yeah. The things I agree to do for Luke just astound me," Allison stated.

"Hey Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for doing this, even though you're putting Luke's feelings in front of yours."

"Hey, isn't that what love is?" Allison rhetorically asked.

They both giggled and there was a slight pause afterwards.

"So, meet you here for Operation: Get Mom and Luke Back Together at ten?" Rory asked in order to confirm everything.

"We definitely should have thought of a better name than that," Allison said.

And they both went their separate ways, ready to put their plan in motion.

* * *

Rory was anxiously watching the clock; it said 9:35. Now was the time to begin the plan. There was only one problem: Lorelai wasn't home yet. Rory was biting her nails, which she seldom did, because she was so nervous. The plan was being ruined before it had even started. Thankfully she heard Lorelai's car pulling into the driveway. She frantically ran out the door, but realized she needed to keep herself calm or Lorelai would become suspicious.

"Hey hon! Boy am I tired," Lorelai greeted Rory.

Rory grabbed a hold of Lorelai's shoulders and turned her back to the house. She began pushing her toward the street and said, "Mom, we need to go to Doose's."

"But why?" Lorelai asked, "Can't we go in the morning? I just might fall on the sidewalk and sleep if you don't stop pushing me! That's how tired I am."

"Well, we're out of… MARSHMALLOWS! Yeah, that's it."

"But I just bought some yesterday."

"I, uh, ate them all."

"You ate a jumbo bag of marshmallows in one day?"

"I was… hungry?"

"You're becoming more and more like me everyday. I am just so proud!" Lorelai grinned.

"We'll set up some beaming time later. Now, we need to go to Doose's."

"I didn't know you were so in love with marshmallows. Maybe we should buy all the bags of them in the tri-state area and live off them forever, kind of like what Morgan Spurlock did at McDonald's. But then we'd gain 100 pounds and no longer be desirable to the opposite sex," Lorelai commented as Rory and her jumped in the car.

* * *

Allison had convinced Luke to go with her to Doose's to grab some chips. Luke hadn't really left the diner since the Fiddler's Festival, so he decided he should probably get out, even if it was only down the street.

"But it's closed," Luke noticed once they arrived.

"Ah, one of the perks of being the owner's niece," she bragged.

Allison pulled the key out of her purse and jiggled it in front of his face; Luke couldn't help but laugh at that. She put the key into the lock and turned it to the left and the door swung right open. Allison entered following Luke, closing the door behind her.

"Why couldn't you have waited until-" Luke began.

"YAAAAA! Hiya! Wun-chow!" Kirk screamed as he rolled out of the supply closet, standing on a computer chair.

"What the hell are you doing, Kirk?" Luke asked, annoyed.

"I'm getting' ready to kung-fu your butt and strap you into this chair! Spicy curry!" Kirk yelled, making karate movements with his hands.

Luke looked at Allison and saw in her eyes that she had something to do with this.

"Kirk! I thought you were going to bring your cousin, Sven! You know, the strong one?" Allison said.

"Well, Sven ate a little too much when we went to the Sizzler in Hartford. He was a little too… uh… upset to get out of the house," Kirk explained.

"Damnit!" Allison yelled.

"You have nothing to worry about though, Sugarlips. I bench press 250. I can hold him down!"

"If you wanna live to see another day, you will _not_ call me that again," Allison threatened Kirk.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Luke asked in a furious tone.

Alison laughed a nervous laugh as Luke's eyes darted back and forth from Allison and Kirk.

"I am so busted…" she thought.

"Well, my cousin Sven and I were supposed to force you into this chair and tie you up with rope so you couldn't move and then stuff you into the supply closet," Kirk explained.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Luke demanded to know.

"Uh… April Fools joke?" Allison tensely laughed.

The door swung open. There was an extremely tall, blonde, and very muscled man at the door. He literally looked like he should have been on WWF Smackdown or some type of wrestling show.

"AAAHHH! Sven come to take flannel boy out!" the blonde man yelled (very loudly I might add).

He ran toward Luke with the strong intent to kill, but Allison broke up the mini-fight immediately.

"Sven! Stop it! Stop it this instant!" Allison exclaimed, "Our plan's been foiled. There's no need for you anymore."

"Sven, I thought you were sick?" Kirk asked.

"Okay. I tell truth. Sven lie so he can watch Apprentice instead of kill flannel boy," Sven admitted.

"Sven! How dare you! I thought we were family. I thought we were friends!" Kirk yelled, "You betrayed me!"

"But it was Apprentice! I thought maybe you would… how you say… understand," Sven said.

"So Donald Trump is more important to you than your own cousin?" Kirk asked.

"Well, you betray me first! You get together with my girl after she was my girl for long time!" Sven countered.

"Well my brother dated Lulu first, Sven! You're just as much at fault as I am! And for your information, Lulu and I broke up. Actually, I broke up with her because I thought Allison loved me," Kirk announced.

"Allison? Who's this Allison?" Sven questioned.

"Uh, that'd be me," Allison disclosed and raised her hand, feeling quite embarrassed, "Hi there."

"Sorry. I never knew your name. Very pretty name you have," Sven politely commented.

"Thank you," Allison replied.

"But now I've realized that I never loved her. I was just too afraid to get close to Lulu. You know, because of my night terrors," Kirk recognized.

"Yes Kirk! I know about night terrors! You have them since you were little boy!" Sven griped as if he had heard this comment thousands of times before.

"I have to go. I have to go get her and win her back, or my life will be nothing," Kirk said, "Sorry, but I must bid you all adieu. Adios muchachos. Sayonara-"

"Kirk, just… go get her," Allison interrupted.

And with that, Kirk ran off to be with his one and only true love. But the tension between Allison and Luke could be cut with a knife.

"Rory better get here, and FAST," Allison thought to herself.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory drove up to Doose's, but Lorelai realized the store was closed.

"Rory, it's closed. And I know Taylor's not in there because when he is in there in the dark, you can hear the Nutcracker playing in the background and see Taylor's shadow on the cash register wall dancing to it," Lorelai said.

But Rory jumped out of the car and said, "Um, that's why we sneak in."

Lorelai was surprisingly exhilarated by this thought.

"Oh, I am so proud to say you are my child!"

Lorelai put the car in park and hopped out.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, what if you get caught? Will you lose your ice cream queen title?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, I am NOT the ice cream queen, and that was so long ago. Now quit being a worry wart and come with me," Rory commanded.

"Okay, okay. You're really authoritative when you're bossy," Lorelai commented.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Rory grabbed the knob on the door, and it was unlocked like Allison said it would be.

"Oh look. The door just happens to be unlocked. Shall we go in?" Rory asked.

"Age before beauty," Lorelai joked.

At that moment, she was thinking that the plan was actually going to work. She thought that her mom and Luke would finally be together and be happily ever after, with nothing or no one standing in their way. Everything was finally falling into place…

Or not.

Rory opened the door to find a tall, blonde man standing in front of it, and what shadows appeared to be Luke and Allison arguing.

"Luke, I was just trying to help!" Rory heard Allison yell.

"Well you didn't! Why can't you just stay out of my life?" Luke argued.

They suddenly realized they were no longer alone and saw Rory and Lorelai standing at the door.

"Uh, hello," Allison said.

"What the heck's goin' on, Rory?" Lorelai basically demanded more than asked.

Rory didn't know what to say. She hadn't planned on this happening. She thought it was going to work, but somehow it backfired, as her plans always seem to do.

"Well, this is awkward," Rory stated.

And Rory knew she was in for the fight of a lifetime.

* * *

Well, hope you all liked it, and if you didn't… well… you can blame it on my lack of original thought. The next chapter will be the last chapter, so please try to read it if you've already read all the other ones. I would really appreciate it. Anyways, as you all know, my policy on reviews is the same as Sherry's with presents: They are not necessary, but always appreciated. So if you like the story, or just feel the need to critique it in any way, then please press the little purple button below! 


	14. The Things We Do For Love, Part Deux

Jealousy Written All Over Your Pretty Little Face

So, this is the last chapter, and I'm surprisingly really sad to see this end because it's my first chapter story and… I don't know. I'm just sad. I'm going to miss the great reviews everyone has given me. They make me feel like I don't suck at this. Anyways, just in case anyone wanted to know, I've already started writing a new story called "My Best Friend's Marrying The Devil" and yes, it's LL. (Speaking of LL, I just want everyone to know that I will never write a L/C story. It's not that I hate Chris or anything. I used to, but not anymore. I just don't like Lorelai with him, or anyone else but Luke for that matter. But I kind of liked Max. Anyways, I'm sure as heck not about to jump ships like a lot of people just because they aren't together right now. Okay, rant over.) I'll probably publish the first chapter later this week.

Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews you've given, and special thanks go to **Lolabelle26**, **Ronata**, **Robinpoppins**, and **Takerus Lost Angel** who, if I'm remembering right, have reviewed every or almost ever chapter of this story. Your comments did not go unappreciated.

Now, on with Chapter 14!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Things We Do For Love, Part Deux

They all stood there, still as could be. No one had the nerve to speak up. The tension was thick. Everyone looked at the ground, except Sven, who was obviously staring at Allison's breasts. Allison noticed this and buttoned up her blouse immediately, disgusted by the fact that a Gleason had been gazing down her bra. Finally, after many minutes of silence, Rory spoke up.

"Mom, we were only trying to help."

"Rory, there are some things that you have nothing to do with and this is one of them. You had no right to butt into our business coerce us into coming here!" Lorelai argued.

"How do you know Luke was coerced into coming here?" Rory lashed back.

"Trust me, there was coercing and… things of that nature," Luke interjected in, his gaze held straight at Allison.

"Look, don't blame Rory. It was my thing. I made her help me," Allison lied to cover for Rory.

"Since when does Rory listen to strangers? Nice try, but I'm pretty sure you didn't concoct this all by yourself," Lorelai responded, seeing right through the lie.

"Uh, since you no need me, may I go watch Apprentice now?" Sven shyly asked, not sure if he should be speaking or not.

"Yes, go watch Apprentice", Allison replied, mocking Sven's accent.

Sven walked toward the door, but turned back to Allison.

"So, do you think we may ever… you know… have date?" Sven whispered to Allison.

"Ewww. No!" Allison exclaimed.

"Can't blame guy for trying," Sven said and walked out of the market.

Lorelai and Luke were staring at one another, unable to take their eyes off of each other. Both had looks of hurt in their eyes, but also had looks of love in their eyes. Not even a blind man could overlook that.

But Lorelai snapped out of the trance Luke's eyes had put her in.

"Come on, Rory. Let's go home," she said sternly with no emotion lying within her voice.

"No, mom," Rory whispered coldly.

"Rory, come on," she said a little louder.

"No, mom. Allison and I went to all of this trouble just to get you guys in the same room, and I'm not about to see all our planning go to waste. I'm not leaving Mom, and neither are you," Rory stated.

Lorelai walked quickly to the door, but Allison beat her to it. Facing Lorelai, she reached behind her and locked the lock on the door.

"I hate to have to do this Mom, but I guess I'm gonna have to."

"What are you talking about, Rory?"

To tell the truth, Rory didn't even know what she was talking about. She didn't even recognize herself at that point. She was… authoritative, and she liked it.

"Allison, can you come here for a second?" Rory asked.

Allison walked over by the door where Rory was standing. Rory whispered something in her ear, which made Allison giggle.

"You ready?" Rory inquired.

"Heck yes," Allison replied.

And in a swift movement, they unlocked the lock to the door, ran out, and closed it behind them. When Lorelai realized what was going on, she ran to door and desperately tried to get out, but she was too late. Her and Luke were alone in the room… all by themselves… only her and him. This made Lorelai nervous. She didn't want to be alone with Luke. She didn't know what awful things might come out of her mouth if she was alone with him for too much longer. She couldn't stand it. She had to get out.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, let me out!" she yelled while banging on the door.

"Whoa, she's pissed. She never calls me Lorelai, yet only uses my middle name," Rory whispered to Allison, "Maybe we should let them out. We can't force them to do something they don't want to."

"Yes we can. Rory, it's like getting your shots: You totally don't want to get them because you know they're gonna hurt, but if you don't, you might get really sick and even die. Luke and Lorelai need their shots, Rory. Frankly, they'll die without each other. You know it, I know it, and they know it. Even if they're not so keen on it, they need them. They need each other. So we have to keep them in there," Allison explained, looking Rory straight in the eyes and being more serious than Rory had ever seen her.

"No, Mom! I can't let you out of here!" Rory yelled so Lorelai could hear her, "You may be mad now, but one day you'll thank me. By the way, thank you for making me get my shots so I wouldn't die of malaria or polio."

"What?" Lorelai said to herself.

"Mom, we're going around the corner, and you two are not getting out of here until you solve your problems," Rory said.

"Taylor has to open at seven tomorrow," Allison interjected.

"Or until seven tomorrow morning! Whichever one comes first!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory and Allison ran off, leaving Luke and Lorelai to their fate. Luke had been silent this entire time, just observing Lorelai and Rory and Allison. While the three girls were arguing, he had pulled the black rolling chair toward him and sat down in it, thinking about Lorelai. He couldn't help it. It was a natural occurrence in his life. Lately, his daily routine went like this: Wake up, think about Lorelai, take a shower, think about Lorelai (He knew that if Lorelai could read his thoughts, she would have been saying "Dirty!" to that comment.), open the diner, think about Lorelai, serve his customers food, serve Lorelai food, think about Lorelai, close up, think about Lorelai, and sleep, and sometimes the thoughts about Lorelai would coincide with the other things. He may have seemed obsessive, but he really wasn't. It wasn't like he meant to think about her so much. He didn't even realize how much he thought about her until these past few weeks when Allison had been in town. Ever since that night when Lorelai saw him kissing Allison, he couldn't quit it. Maybe it was irrational. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous. But no one made him feel the way she did. He couldn't explain it, and for years he couldn't even fathom the idea of her being something special to him. But she was.

Suddenly, he realized what had occurred. He hadn't even really been paying attention to what was going on, but he saw that him and Lorelai were the only ones in the place. He felt his heart skipping beats, and she could feel hers beating faster and faster. Both were beginning to feel nervous, their palms sweating profusely. Luke stood up out of the chair and took a stop toward Lorelai. Both were silent. They both didn't know if they should say something let alone what. But they couldn't take the quiet any longer.

"Lorelai." "Luke." They both spit out at the same time.

After about 30 seconds, they both started again.

"Luke" "Lorelai."

They both quietly chuckled to themselves at this.

"It seems like we're both a little nervous here," Lorelai said.

"I'm not nervous," Luke lied in order to make himself look better.

"Fine then! I guess I'm just nervous," Lorelai bitterly replied and turned her back to Luke.

"No, I'm sorry," Luke sighed, "I'm kind of nervous too, though I don't know why because I didn't do anything wrong."

"How can you say that?" Lorelai asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"I wasn't the one who pretended they wanted to be with me and already had a boyfriend!" Luke yelled.

"Once again, he's NOT my boyfriend!" Lorelai screamed.

"Oh, and I suppose he was just comforting you or something," Luke said sarcastically.

"No! He came over because he wanted to get back together and I told him no! I told him I didn't want to be with him! I didn't have feelings for him anymore, and he just wouldn't accept it! And he was leaving when you showed up! Nothing happened!" Lorelai defended herself.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Luke gruffed.

"Yes, you are supposed to believe that because I wouldn't lie to you! By the way, if I recall, you were the one who kissed me when you had just finished having… you know… with your perky breasted girlfriend!" Lorelai argued.

"She is not 'perky breasted'!" Luke disagreed.

"Oh Luke, that girl has implants! You can tell from a mile away!" Lorelai yelled.

"I don't care about Allison's boobs!" Luke shouted.

"I don't either!"

"Then why are we talking about this?"

"Because you were mine first!" Lorelai cried.

Luke was speechless. He didn't know what to say to her last comment. He thought maybe he hadn't heard that; maybe it was just a figment of his imagination.

"Lorelai-" he started.

"It's just not fair. I was the one who always got your special smile, your special looks. And then she comes into town all bubbly and so full of herself, and you fall head over heels for her. Suddenly it's her who's getting all those things I had. I don't think I realized what I had until it was gone, Luke. And then I had to see you kiss her…"

"Lorelai, are you saying you were jealous?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just wish I would have moved faster. I wish I knew what I had standing right in front of me before."

"Lorelai, I didn't want to kiss her. It meant nothing to me. But when I saw you standing there looking at us, that meant something. You mean more to me than anyone in the world. I just want you to know that, no matter what happens to us after tonight, that's how it will always be. Lorelai Gilmore, you will always be my best friend," Luke poured out.

Lorelai had never heard anything more romantic in her entire life. She couldn't help herself. She grabbed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Luke was in shock as he felt her lips touch his, but that didn't stop him from kissing back. She felt like fireworks were going off it was so wonderful. As the kiss deepened, she was finally able to admit something to herself: She was in love, for the first time ever, with Luke Danes.

Rory and Allison came back just in time to see all of this unfold. Rory was thrilled for her mom and Luke. Although Allison was pleased to see Luke happy, she couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. She would always love him, no matter what. But she had to let her feeling subside. She realized she wasn't the right woman for him; Lorelai Gilmore was, and that was something she would just have to deal with as time went on.

* * *

Allison decided it would be best if she left the next day. That morning, she walked downstairs in the same white sundress she had come into town wearing and saw Luke serving coffee to his only customer: Lorelai.

"I can't believe you're up this early, Lorelai. You don't usually get up with the cows and pigs," Luke commented to Lorelai as Allison came downstairs.

"Well, I needed my oxygen composed of coffee and sugar, and I've been having withdrawal pains for a while now. Those pains were just so unbearable that I couldn't sleep and just had to come and get some," Lorelai explained.

"So it had nothing to do with me?"

"Okay, maybe 90 coffee, 10 you," Lorelai said.

Just then, Luke and Lorelai noticed Allison standing at the foot of the steps.

"Allison," Luke said, "Where are you going?"

"Luke, I've overstayed my welcome. It's time for me to go home. I've gotta try to work things out with Jake, if he'll still have me that is," Allison stated, "I guess I'll see you in another twenty years, Luke."

"Al, come by before then, would ya?" Luke asked.

Allison grinned widely and walked over to Luke and hugged him.

"Yeah, I think I can do that," she replied.

After the hug, Allison looked back to Lorelai.

"Allison, thank you," Lorelai timidly said, "Thank you for… well… doing what you had to do for us. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you."

"That's the Doose charm," she joked.

"If only Taylor had a funny bone in his body," Lorelai joked as well.

They all three laughed.

"Well, I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you Lorelai Gilmore."

"It was nice meeting you too Allison Doose," Lorelai smiled and they shook hands.

And Allison walked out of the diner, feeling a sense of empowerment. At least if she couldn't have Luke, she was happy a girl like Lorelai could. And she had a feeling they were going to be very happy together. Luke and Lorelai watched as Allison Doose walked off into the sunrise, looking like Marilyn Monroe from a distance. No matter what she had done, they couldn't help but feel grateful for her. She brought them together after all. She sacrificed her happiness for Luke's, and Lorelai's book, she was an okay girl. She was always welcome at the Gilmore house.

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked the last chapter! I'm so sad to see it go! However, if you liked this story, please check out my new one. So, as everyone knows by now, my opinion on reviews is the same as Sherry's with presents: They're not necessary, but always appreciated. So, if you liked the story, please press the little purple button below. 


End file.
